Raven and Wolf
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Severus Snape survives the bite of Nagini and though an unexpected and unwanted set of events he ends up in a new world. However, will he learn to live a real life or continue to live the haunted half life he has for the past 16 years?
1. The Rescue of Severus Snape

_Disclaimer: _

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. :)_

_Summary:_

_DH will be mostly canon compatible through to the epilogue: Severus Snape survives the bite of Nagini and though an unexpected and unwanted set of events he ends up in a place that he does not want to be and is kept prisoner in a strange land. Questions is will he survive here and create a new life or continue living the haunted half-life he has for the past sixteen years?..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter One: The Rescue of Severus Snape:

Hogwarts May 02 1998:

Severus Snape was a cold cruel man with all the looks of the storybook villain, no not the handsome sexy type of villain but rather the ugly haunted type. His raven black hair hung parted in the middle to his shoulders, it was greasy and lank and did nothing for his sallow skin. His thin face was dominated by his large hooked nose and deep black empty eyes. Those eyes were not ones any wanted to look in for long as they were so dead and looked as if they belonged in a corpse, not a living man. He wore only black, from his heavy woolen high collared buttoned robes to his heavy dragon skin boots. He was thin and tall but not skeletally thin and he had an aura of power about him, or he would have if he was not kneeling with head bowed before another powerful wizard at this very moment.

The wizard before him made him look like an angel in comparison. The man (if one could call him a man) was thin and clad like his servant in robes of black. The hood of his cloak was thrown back and his mutated face looked hideous in the light of the one lamp that lit the room. His chalk white head was hairless and his eyes, no full human had eyes like his. They were a dark nearly bloody red and his pupils were slits like a snake. His nose did not exist but for slits for nostrils and his mouth was nearly lipless. This was the evil wizard Lord Voldemort nee Tom Marvolo Riddle, once a promising student turned to full evil and darkness. What good had been in him (some said he was born evil) had long since vanished and left a shell filled with pure evil. He was pacing the room back and forth speaking to his servant holding a wand in his hands, a wand that was not working for him as it should.

Snape knew what was coming, he knew he was to die here but that did not stop him from trying to calm down his master. He looked from Voldemort to just over his head and saw Nagini curled up in her protective bubble. It was fitting really Snape thought he would die by her as he could read the monster before him quite well. He still begged for his life, really if he had not he would have raised the suspicions of Voldemort. Still he was so scared and he could not hide his fear even from Voldemort. Not that it mattered, he saw Voldemort raise his wand, apologize in his own way for what he did and levitated Nagini right over Snape. Snape looked up into the snake's eyes and watched as she came down and latched onto his neck. He was surprised it did not hurt as bad as he was expecting, but when he put his hand to his throat he felt his blood pulsing out.

He fell to the floor and his only regret was not telling Harry what he needed to know to stop Voldemort. He heard Voldemort leave and he was alone, but then, then the boy was there and please just let him do as he was told this once! Snape let out the memories the boy would need not caring anymore what the brat saw. The Granger girl caught the memories in a vial she conjured up and Snape in one last movement reached up and grabbed Harry by his robes. "Look at me" he rasped. Harry did and in the last moment of his life Snape realized how much, how very much Harry Potter was like his mother. His features so much softer than his father's his eyes behind round glasses, his expression of concern and care, so very like his mother. Snape's grip loosened and he remembered nothing more for a long time.

He woke slowly and felt someone pinch the bridge of his nose, he gasped and something was tipped down his throat. A hand closed his jaw forcing him to swallow what he knew to be a blood replenishing potion. The process was repeated and he felt someone undo the buttons of his robes and expose his neck. He felt two sharp stabs of pain and he gasped in shock, he felt a pad of cloth put at the wounds and his neck bandaged. He was given another potion this time a strengthening potion and he was helped to slowly sit up. He put a hand to the bridge of his nose then slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the hooded figure before him. He could not see the man's face and he had no idea who had rescued him or why he was still alive for that matter.

"Good thing I went by my hunch and came here." The man said and Snape knew that voice from his past but he could not place it now. "The dark lord tried to kill you with his snake."

"What do you want with me?" Snape said as he was drug to his feet.

"To get you out of here, it is not safe for you or I here." The man said.

"Leave me here, not worth saving." Snape said.

"You are and you are coming with me." The man said. "I did not travel this far and put myself in danger to leave you here!"

He threw an invisibility cloak over them and half drug the half dead potions master from the shrieking shack. Outside all was quiet and Snape weakly looked up to see the damaged castle ahead of him. He wondered when he would see the castle again but he did not have much time to think as the man Apparated with him away from Hogwarts. It would be the last time Snape would see the castle for a long, long time though he did not know that now. Snape was so weak he blacked out before they came to their destination. The man gently laid him down on a soft cot and covered him with a blanket. The journey had just begun for Snape as there as a long way to go before he was even remotely safe…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yarrow Academy for Magical Education of Witches and Wizards May 3, 1998:

Thomas Martian Colton, headmaster of Yarrow Academy sat at his desk in his comfortable office reading _The Magical Camera_ reading about the death of Lord Voldemort and the battle of Hogwarts. Headmaster Colton was a stern but fair man, he was a short stout man, his bald head was covered with a green cap trimmed in purple and his white goatee was carefully trimmed. His green eyes were startling in his olive skinned face and he was clad in simple high collared buttoned inner robes of green and outer robes of deep purple. Standing before him was his young Defense teacher Maryanne Rebecca Roberts nee Green. She was a tall slender woman with dark brown hair piled on top of her head. She had lightly tanned skin, sharp blue eyes and was clad in a gown of deep blue. She was quite young, only forty eight while Colton was well over one hundred years of age. Right now her cheeks were flushed with anger and Colton had an idea as to why.

"He has done it again!" Roberts said trying hard to control her anger.

"Who?" Colton asked putting the paper down, knowing full well this day would come and who she was talking about.

"Black! He went to England as requested and he brought back a death eater!" She said her small button nose twitching with anger. "Not any normal death eater no our dear boy went and got the faux headmaster of Hogwarts Severus Snape!"

"According to the papers he was acting on headmaster Dumbledore's orders." Colton said getting up. "I take it the boy is here?"

"Which one?" Roberts asked. "Stupid or the death eater?"

"The one you call the death eater, remember that Black was one too." Colton said. "Where is he?"

"Hospital wing headmaster." Roberts said. "Where I am going to permanently put Black when I am finished with him."

She followed the headmaster out of his office and down the long hall which had the offices of the teachers, they came to a set of doors they went through that lead them to an outside balcony that overlooked the large courtyard of the fort-like school. The school was five stories high on all four sides with a walkway at the very top with a wall that ran along the outside and a railing on the inside that looked over the concrete courtyard. Brickwork formed arches and the walls were thick and whitewashed against the elements. In fact it was built along the very same lines of many forts of the American Civil War era, of which only a handful remained. Students could be seen walking to classes clad in their dark green robes unaware that an infamous death eater was here among them at this time.

The headmaster and his defense teacher walked around the school and down to the second level where the hospital was located and walked in. They walked up to Doris Freemason, the nurse here at the school and she let them enter the room where Severus Snape was being healed up. Severus Snape lay naked and still on a table, only a cloth covering his groin. He was very thin, if not for the knotted muscles under his smooth ivory skin he would have been skeletal. It was clear he had been bathed as his hair was silky and soft and his skin looked more ivory than sallow. He had few scars Roberts could see on him and only the ugly mark on his arm that showed he was a death eater marred his near-perfect body. If only his face matched his well formed body he would have been a handsome man. A young man was working closely on the neck of the faux headmaster.

"What happened to him?" Roberts asked the young man.

"He was bit by a Nagini." The young man said.

"He should be dead then." Colton said. "Regulus how did you find him in time so he did not die?"

"I was coming back from the forbidden forest and on a hunch went to the shrieking shack and found him there. Lucky indeed I am a healer now."

"Yes it is." Colton said. "Will he survive though?"

"He will, I pumped enough anti-venom in him to save him and with the blood replenishing potion via IV it's up to him now."

Regulus was of course Regulus Black, dead to the Wizarding world at large. He was tall, lean and looked much like his brother but without the arrogance and ruined beauty of his brother. His dark nearly black hair was long and tied back and he had a tuff of hair on his chin. His eyes were blue not gray and he had a scar on his right cheek. He was clad in the lime green robes of a healer and had spent the last ten years as a healer here in America. He knew the headmaster and defense teacher had questions they wanted answered but he was tired, he had just spent a long muggle flight in a airplane from England keeping Snape alive with what limited resources he had. He wanted only to rest but knew the next few hours were critical for Snape, he would live or die in those hours and so he would spend his time with the former headmaster of Hogwarts and one time friend of his…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_The name of the school is indeed a flower, Yarrow is a white small flower in the wild and is edible. However the Yarrow I have in my yard is yellow, it can help fight colds and can stop bleeding. For this reason I believe it would be used in the blood replenishing potions used on many a wounded witch or wizard. A fitting name for a school indeed. _

_On another note of the school I got the idea of the layout from Fort Point under the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, it is an amazing structure and I felt that a castle for a school in America would be a bit strange as America is not known for castles of any kind (those buildings called castles here are not trust me, I have seen many of them and they are not true castles at all). _

_Apparation is limited, per cannon by the fact that Voldemort had to fly to a certain point before he could Apparate. This is why I had Regulus take a flight from England to America. As for where the school is located, where Regulus has been and why he was in England in time to save Snape will come the next chapter._


	2. Horcruxes, the Deathly Hallows & Serects

Chapter Two: Horcruxes, the Deathly Hallows and Secrets:

Yarrow Academy May 5 1998:

Severus Snape would live, he had pulled through two very rough nights and now lay in a semi-private room sleeping. Freemason would watch over him now as Regulus Black had done all he could to save Snape's life. He had made sure Snape was warmly clad in a long soft night shirt and that the room was kept dark as Snape would like it. The window however was kept open so as to let the sweet mountain air in to help heal the damaged "headmaster". Snape was hooked up to an IV with several bottles over him. One was to replenish blood, another delivered nourishment potions to him and the last was fluids, exactly the same type used in muggle hospitals as it worked very well on witches and wizards too. Regulus had made sure Snape had antibiotics as well as he did not want infection to set in and kill the man he had worked so hard to save.

Even though Regulus was tired and wished very much to sleep he knew the headmaster had questions for him. Regulus quickly showered and changed his clothes before he went to the headmaster's office. His robes were a contrast to what he had grown up with, they were not rags but they were not the fine rich silks and richly embroidered robes of his youth. These were simpler but suited him well as most of the time he preferred to wear muggle attire, jeans, boots leather coats and the like. Over his muggle attire he had donned simple navy blue robes that went well with his tanned complexion. He came to the headmaster's office and let his secretary announce he was there through the magical intercom on her desk.

"He is expecting you." Eva Thompson said.

"Thank you Eva." Regulus said. "Wish me luck then."

"I will have flowers at your funeral." She shot back at him.

"I love you to." He quipped.

He walked into the headmaster's office and closed the large wooden door behind him. He was always in awe of this place, much like Hogwarts there were portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses around the wall. As there were not quite as many as Hogwarts the walls were filled with maps and tapestries of ancient magical battles. Near the large oak desk of the headmaster stood a statue of Saint George battling an evil dragon and he was piercing it's evil heart with his spear. On the other side was a large world globe that hovered above its base and sitting on a perch was a pygmy drake, the gentle cousin of a dragon. This one was purple in color with bright yellow on the underside of its wings and it looked up at Regulus with its beady eyes and screeched at him affectionately.

"Have some candy?" Colton offered Regulus pushing the candy dish filled to Regulus.

"What is it with you headmasters and sweets?" Regulus said smiling as he took a piece and a seat in front of Colton's desk. "At least you do not have those abhorrent lemon sherbets that headmaster Dumbledore liked."

"I could get sour Warheads if that is more to your liking." Colton said smiling. "I hear they are more sour than a lemon."

"Yea no thank you headmaster, so you wanted to know why I brought Severus Snape here?" Regulus said.

"Yes, I know last year you spoke to Dumbledore and I know he held you in confidence about some things." Colton said.

"Yes sir he did, he gave me a book to give to Severus I do not know what is in it sir, however I will tell you what he told me as I can now that Voldemort is dead." Regulus said. "It all starts really with that Horcrux the dark lord made."

"Nearly impossible magic that, many who have tried have died or gone insane from trying to create a Horcrux. Only five managed it, Sauron, Hatshepsut, who was stricken out of the records for this evil. Qin Shi Huang, whom was cursed with madness and the end of his blood line and the near destruction of China, Morgan le Fay whom God cursed stating her line and that of her family ended with her for her great evil. Then more recently there was the Aztec king Montezuma who, along with his entire kingdom was utterly destroyed. I am not going to like where this is headed am I?" Colton said looking a bit weary.

"No, and all you told me is not common knowledge at all." Regulus said. "However the dark lord made not one but six, he made them from his diary, family ring and locket, Hufflepuff cup, Ravenclaw diadem, Nagini snake, Dumbledore in his error believed Harry Potter was one too."

"Impossible, Harry would have absorbed that part in him as his soul was whole and pure." Colton said.

"I agree headmaster." Regulus said sitting back looking a bit grim. "He did have an unusual connection to the dark lord with his mind."

Colton looked at the young man and knew that there had to be more to come, as if six Horcrux were not bad enough! Regulus was a very smart man, he had been since a young boy. Watching his older brother take their parent's wrath in many a beating he had learned to keep out of the way and would spend many an hour in the library studying. It saved his hide on many an occasion when his mother or father came looking for him to find him deep in a book studying hard. It was for that and his brother's protection he rarely got beat as his parents were proud of their youngest son for his studies in the dark arts at such a young age. He had learned many a dark and evil thing and had thought his service to Voldemort was the best thing that had ever happened to him, until the day Kreacher was called to serve the dark lord.

What he had found out turned him that day and he had confounded his elf at the edge of the lake making him believe he was dead and he had fled as he knew Voldemort would hunt him down if he believed him to be alive. He had come to America and hid in Stone City, the town that stood not far from Yarrow Academy deep in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. He had been found by Maryanne Roberts and she had brought the scared youth to the school. Colton knew unlike so many in the Wizarding world in Europe all about dark marks and so he tested Regulus and found his. Instead of tossing him into prison as he had a right to do he had calmly listened to the boy's tale. He then had offered protection and a safe place for Regulus and had even helped him gain work as a healer in Stone City. Now many years later Regulus was known for his books under the name Cole Vineland on new techniques of healing that he had studied and found to work. He was not as rich as he had been growing up but he did not lack either.

"You know the tale of the deathly hallows I am sure?" Regulus said.

"I do, so that is not a children's tale but actual fact?" Colton said.

"That is what Dumbledore came to speak to me about, seems he knew all about me being alive and so he gave pretense to coming to speak with you an old friend to have a word with me."

"Is that when he told you about the Horcrux and what he believed them to be?"

"Yes, why he could not have told Severus I do not know, maybe there would have been less dead if he had." Regulus said.

"He must have had his reasons." Colton said.

"Yes well that was not all he told me, he told me about the deathly hallows as I wanted no part of them. I knew even if they were united that they would bring only misery, if they could together conquer death the three brothers would not have died." Regulus said. "Dumbledore understood this too late and so he told me I would be needed in England and gave me the signs to watch for. I was to find the ring and save Severus at the same time if I could and bring him here."

"I see, well you know Severus Snape did kill Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore was dying already, you saw his hand, only a deadly curse could do that, he would have at most a year from the time he got it to his death and it would have caused great suffering to him if he had died in that manner. He ordered Snape to kill him, and Snape could not refuse him." Regulus said.

"How cruel, I know that Snape trusted Dumbledore like a father and to force him to do that, I wonder how his mind is now?" Colton said.

"Suicidal at the best." Regulus said. "I did speak to the portrait of the headmaster before I went to get the ring, not easy as the castle was under siege and if I was caught, the dark lord would have killed me outright. Nonetheless I had to speak to him. He told me Severus watched Charity Burbage murdered."

"She was a noble woman and she was Severus's friend was she not?" Colton said.

"More than that sir, they were lovers." Regulus said. "I know Severus loved Lily Potter but he had found comfort in Charity. She was from what I got from the headmaster kind to him and treated him with respect and friendship."

"We will need to keep a close watch on Snape then." Colton said.

"I put up wards that will keep him from harming himself." Regulus said. "I also have his wand, I fear he will not be happy with me."

"No but you did the right thing, we need him alive, he is probably the most gifted potions master of our age." Colton said turning to see Thor the drake eying the candy dish, he threw a piece of candy to the drake who munched on it happily. "We need him alive and not just for that, now what of the letter Dumbledore gave you?"

"I tried to open it but it is not for me." Regulus said. "I believe the headmaster made it so that only Severus could open it."

There was a knock at the door and Colton bade the person knocking to enter and Dora Freemason entered the room. She was not a tall witch but not short and she was very thin, her thick robes hanging off her body. Her raven hair was untidily done up on her head and she had glasses perched on her nose. She looked upset and Regulus knew that a certain snarky potions master had to be awake. Oh dear there was a very good chance he was trying to escape even now and with Dora refusing to answer his questions he probably had snapped and snarled at her with dire threats. Regulus knew that Dora would not take kindly to that both wizards knew all too well.

"Your death eater is awake." She said walking to the candy dish and helped herself to one. "I don't know if I should kill him or never go near him again."

"What did he say?" Regulus said.

"He said I was useless and stupid because I refused to answer his questions." She said, "however it was quite fun when he tried to get out of the room, the wards held very nicely."

"What happened when he tried to take out the IV?" Colton asked.

"He found it was not in his best interests." Dora said smiling.

"Well I better go see Severus." Regulus said.

"I will be in ear shot." Colton said, "he tries to take your wand he will regret it."

"Good let's see if I can get him in a better mood." Regulus said.

He walked out of the room Colton and Dora following him. He wondered how Severus Snape would take seeing him after all these years. Then again that probably was not going to be the greatest shock, his being far from England deep inside America would probably be the greatest shock to him. Yet Regulus had his orders from Dumbledore to bring Snape here for his own safety but Regulus knew Snape was going to hate the news he had to bring to him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I take issue with how easy JKR made it seem that Horcruxes were easy to make. I doubt that all a wizard or witch had to do was murder someone, chant a spell and a Horcrux! I think most who tried it would have died or gone insane. I think Sirius' mother would have tried this and in my theory she died from it. Neither her nor Sirius and Regulus father died at an old age, I think she killed her husband and tried to make a Horcrux. However that is not cannon but what I believe and why she died. _

_As for the school being in Colorado it would make since (not just because I live there), in old times Colorado was a major hub of the trains in the west. Much came through Colorado on trains, cattle and the like. Denver is known as a cow town in a derogatory way but I say it with pride. We make a lot of money off cattle here and other things so it makes since a school and magical town would be situated not too far from the capital city of Denver._


	3. The Last Letter From Dumbledore

Chapter Three: The Last Letter From Dumbledore:

Severus Snape was in a very bad mood and wanted out of here where ever here was. By the accent of the witch he knew he was in America and he wanted to kill who ever brought him here. When the silly little witch refused to tell him where he was he had raged at her as he felt she deserved. She had stormed out of the room and he tried to follow her, only to run into the wards set up. He had felt a bit dizzy and sat back on the bed and saw the IV in his arm. Angrily he had pushed up the sleeve of his white night robe and tried to pull it out but got shocked for that. He had swore at the witch telling her exactly what he wanted to do to her if he had his wand. Again she was not impressed and left him here in this small bare room. Now he sat curled up on the bed wondering what was to happen to him now as he knew very well Voldemort was dead, his mark had faded to a dull gray and with luck it might disappear altogether. He looked up as someone entered the room and his eyes widened in shock, before him stood the very much alive Regulus Black!

"How, how are you here?" Snape asked him.

"I confounded my elf, he believes to this day I had died." Regulus replied calmly.

"Where in America are we?" Snape asked.

"Still so smart Severus, Colorado, in the Rocky Mountains." Regulus replied.

"I have to go back." Snape said trying to get up but still too weak to do so. "I cannot stay here."

"You cannot go back Severus." Regulus said knowing Snape would get mad and he was right.

"Who is in charge that dare keeps me here?!" Snape snarled. "I demand to speak to whoever is in charge!"

"I am in charge, what do you want to talk about?" Colton asked.

He stepped into the room and realized that the pictures he had seen of this young potions master did not really capture the youth of the man. He looked for all he had been through so very, very young and he was, he was not even forty yet! However in his short life he had been through more than most people ever were in the average life of six score years. The young man before him was a very angry young man and that anger hid the fear deep down in the man. This was a man who had lived day-to-day with no thought of the future except for counting down the days when he would be called back to Voldemort, never knowing if he would live or die. Right now he was too weak to stand and so he sat curled up on the bed, his anger nearly boiling over.

"I want out of here!" Snape snapped.

"I am afraid I cannot let you leave." Colton said calmly, oh dear Snape was turning white with rage now, not good for the young man in his condition. "If I were to allow you to leave you would head back to England and promptly be thrown into Azkaban. I cannot allow you to go to that hell as they are heartless enough to dare use Dementors there."

"Why should you care what happens to me?" Snape snarled his anger still at dangerous levels. "Who are you to say what is good for me or not?"

"I am Thomas Martian Colton, headmaster of Yarrow Academy for Magical Education of Witches and Wizards. I don't have much to offer for you but a place to stay in, food and medical care but that I offer free of charge. You are a hero professor Snape, you have done so much and helped destroy one of the most evil wizards of our time."

"I am no hero, I am a cruel wicked man." Snape said calming down.

"I don't see things that way." Colton said. "You made some horrible mistakes I will not deny that but you repented of it and I know you suffer still. At least stay out the year, then if you still wish to go back I will see what can be done to make sure you stay free."

Snape considered the offer, on one hand it was not a bad offer, he would not have to deal with the hatred and whipping boy status he had to bear for so many years. Yet on the other, on the other side he had to go back, he needed to find the stone. He had to talk to Lily one last time, he knew of course what the stone was when Dumbledore had come back near death when he had destroyed the Horcrux within. Dumbledore had told him about the elder wand and of course Snape had worked things out from there. Yet when Dumbledore had died the stone had not been found and Snape knew the brat who lived had it. But now it would be in the forest, lost and forgotten as Harry would have no need for it now. Yet he could wait a year, after all if Colton was willing to help him why not let him? He would get to the stone and finally get to speak with Lily once more.

"I will stay the year." Snape said quietly. "What shall I do whist I am here?"

"Well when you are up to it you could brew for us." Colton said. "I have seen your work, you are the best potions master in the world."

"Thank you sir." Snape said, "I wound be honored to help you sir."

"Good, when you are recovered we can talk of wages and such, for now you rest and get well." Colton said and as Snape arched an eyebrow. "Yes that is an order."

"Yes sir." Snape replied quietly.

Colton left Snape with Regulus who sat down carefully by his old friend. He noticed with concern the haunted dead look in Snape's eyes. Snape was a man who had suffered far too much in his life and the shock would catch up to him regarding all he had been through, if it had not already. Snape was a broken man Regulus knew, he had lost far too much and had nothing of his own left. His life took a steep downward spiral when his very poor but loving parents had died. His father of cancer that ravaged his body, his mother shortly after of grief and Regulus knew Snape had never fully recovered. Voldemort the bastard had exploited Snape's rage and used that to make Snape his tool. Regulus knew what caused Snape to leave Voldemort, his love for that which was good and right, he had been jolted back to the side of right and light when Voldemort went after Lily Evans nee Potter. Regulus knew that Snape still blamed himself to this day for her death.

"How did you manage to stay here all these years?" Snape asked Regulus.

"Headmaster Colton has been very good to me." Regulus replied. "He found me hiding not far from here, he checked for the dark mark and even when he found it he could have thrown me in prison. Yet he did not, he let me train here and become a healer."

"What did he want in return?" Snape asked. "He must have wanted something."

"He only asked one thing, for me to never go back to evil and to use my life for good." Regulus replied. "I hope I have, I have married and have two beautiful sons and three daughters. I am a very lucky man."

"Why not go back to England now?" Snape asked. "The death eaters are all dead or went over, surely you miss home."

"England is no longer my home Severus." Regulus replied quietly. "This nation is my home, the magical world and muggle world are closer here, the blood relations are not as fanatic as in England. Many of the new nations do not hold to the old code Severus. Muggle-born children are treated the same as purebloods. As it is the muggle-born who have protected the magical community better than the purebloods."

"I don't belong here." Snape said. "I should not even be alive, I wish I had died in the shack."

"A bit of a selfish way to think." Regulus said getting upset. "I did not risk my life going to Hogwarts to save your life to have you whine about it."

"You went back to save me?" Snape asked surprised at this.

"Yes, and I think this letter will explain it all." Regulus said holding up the letter for Snape. "It's from Dumbledore."

"Then I don't want it." Snape snapped.

"Look I know what he asked of you, pretty rude actually but he had something to say to you." Regulus said. "Humor an old friend and read it?"

"Fine, for you I will." Snape said snatching the letter from him.

"Good, you need anything before I leave you alone to read it?" Regulus said.

"Besides poison to kill myself?" Snape said silkily, "I can think of nothing."

Regulus left and Snape looked at the letter, the outside was addressed to him in Dumbledore's firm handwriting. Snape did not want to open it, he hated Dumbledore for using him and he wished only to rip this letter up and toss it away. How could Dumbledore explain away how he had treated him? He had given the man his life, his trust and he had been knifed in the back. All this last year that knife was twisted even harder deeper and deeper into his back. The pain would never leave him he was sure of it. He looked at the letter and realized he had to get this over with and so he opened the letter and began to read.

_My Dear Severus,_

_By the time you read this I will be long dead through mistakes by my own hand. No doubt you know those mistakes I have made of which there are many. My dear boy I never intended to hurt you and I never intended you to go through what you have gone through to this point. I trusted you to make my death painless and if you are reading this you succeeded in that and Harry is still alive. Yes Severus I did not believe Harry had to die, I know you profess to hate the boy but you and I know the truth. I needed your anger at me to do the task otherwise you could not have._

_My dear boy I am so very, very sorry for all the pain I caused you. You are a far better and braver man than I ever was. Slytherin does produce good wizards and you are proof of that. Tom Riddle who became Voldemort did not understand love or miracles or that there were Gods. He could only see this life and that he did create that which many have tried but failed at, the Horcrux. At this time I am sure you know he created much more than the one or two I had spoke to you about. He in fact created six, but as you read this they are destroyed as is Voldemort._

_Now my dear boy I know you are reading this in a strange land, brought by a man whom the world believed dead. In the last months of my life I went to America to visit an old friend and found Regulus Black alive and well. After promising not to tell anyone I had seen him alive I asked him for two favors. One was to take the ring you saw on my hand, the other was to get you to safety in America. I know you will be mad that I meddled in your life, but there was no life for you where you were. I know you will be cared for and hopefully find happiness in America. It is a new life for you._

_As for the ring, you know of the Deathly Hallows, the tale of the three brothers. It is, for the most part true, cleverly put in with children's tales where it would be dismissed as a children's tale nothing more. I should have told you this in life, you deserved that, however I will tell you now what about my involvement with the Deathly Hallows. I was friends with Grindelwald, he came when I was a young man and I was drawn to him. I neglected my sister and brother and for two months we plotted how we would use the Hallows to create a new world ruled by Wizards. Finally my brother could take no more and shouted at me what Grindelwald was. In the fight that took place I never did know if it was Grindelwald or myself that shot the fatal curse that killed my sister._

_When I found the ring I had to put it on, to see if it was real and I was cursed. You saved my life my dear boy and if not for my foolishness many good people would not have died. That is my fault and I should have resisted the urge to put on the ring. I have hurt so many by what I did and for that I am no hero. This brings me to the book that was written by Rita Skeeter about me, I had her come to my office and told her all about my life. I wanted the truth known and I read the final draft before she would publish it. No doubt you wondered how she was able to get 900 pages off to press so shortly after I died. _

_Severus you need to live a good life, you are far better than I ever was. Please do not allow what has happened in the past to taint the rest of your life. I know you are thinking of doing just that to spite me but please do not, you will only hurt yourself. I do love and care about you my boy, you now have a chance at a new life, please take it. I was foolish and wrong and you suffered for my mistakes. I never told you how proud I was of you, how brave and good you really are. I love you my boy and always have, I should have said that in life and that is my greatest regret. Have a good life my boy, you deserve it._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He put the letter down, rested his head against the headboard and wanted to give vent to his emotions. He wanted to cry and howl and scream and rage but had no energy to do so. He was so very tired, the loss of blood, the poison that had attacked his system and the shock of the last few years was catching up to him. He wanted to curl up in a hole and die that was how badly he felt. Yet outwardly he showed no emotion, he was shutting down as he could no longer think clearly and he was aware how tired he still was. When Regulus came in with Dora they saw Snape was fast asleep. Dora noticed how vulnerable Snape looked and she walked up and gently covered him up with the bedclothes and put the letter on the nightstand.

"He has been through way too much." Regulus said.

"It's shock, all he has been through." Dora said, "however that does not excuse his rudeness."

"He is scared, oh he never would admit that, he would deny it and lash out at any who suggested it." Regulus said looking down at his friend. "He has a reason to be fearful but he is strong, I think this move was the best thing for him."

"I hope so, I don't want to deal with a surly patient." Dora said. "He was very rude to me."

"Well you could threaten to lock him in a bright sunny room with nothing but romance novels to read. He would hate that." Regulus said with a smirk.

"And you are his friend?" Dora asked rolling her eyes.

"Well it might draw out his since of humor buried deep, deep inside." Regulus said. "It will take time I am sure, he has suffered so much but I am sure he will survive this."

"As long as he does not tick me off again." Dora said looking down at Snape. "Then again he has no reason to trust me."

"Give him time, I am sure he will come around." Regulus said.

Regulus took out a syringe and filled it with a dreamless draught and injected it into the IV line. Snape would need this, he needed a good restful deep sleep. As he was a bit stronger now the dreamless draught could be administered to help him heal fully, at least physically. He would still need to face his demons but for now he could sleep without worry. Regulus finished checking Snape's IV, putting up a new bag of blood replenishing potion and changing the dressing on Snape's neck. Once he was done he left his friend and went curled up on a cot outside the room. He was so tired he fell asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Ah yes a snarky bitter Severus Snape makes the world go round or not. Severus Snape has been badly hurt but I see Albus Dumbledore as having seen he had made some mistakes in his life. The letter would not be out of line and of course Dumbledore meddling is not out of line. After all I really truly believe he was just trying to do the right thing. He saw his chance to hopefully help Severus start a new life as there are way too many ghosts in England for him. Severus reading the letter, well he is a curious man and would want to know what Dumbledore had to say to him._

_As for the mix of muggle and magical medical techniques, well okay this is America we are talking about. The magical and muggle world would be closer than in Europe as this is the new world and to survive we had to evolve. As an American I can attest to this, we freed ourselves from European rule and created our own society. This would include the magical world too, still secret to muggle society but still close to the muggle world._


	4. Heading To a New Home

Chapter Four: Heading To a New Home:

It was a bright warm sunny day that Severus was finally able to leave the hospital wing of the school. Regulus took him home with him as his wife wanted to help care for Severus. She had been a Auror before getting married to Regulus and had heard a lot of stories about Severus Snape from Regulus. He had been a good friend to Severus, really besides Lucius Malfoy he was Severus's only true friend, and that friendship had been strained badly in the last year. Terra Violet Black nee Williams waited in the parlor for Regulus to come back. The nanny was with the children as Terra was not sure how Severus would react to five children all at once. The man had dealt with so much change in the last month she wanted to make this as easy on him as possible. She looked into the hall mirror and tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She was tall, shapely and like her husband tanned with deep blue eyes. She was clad in a simple gown of dark green and she wondered how this formidable man would receive her.

The door to the house opened and Regulus was there with Severus Snape. The pictures of him she realized did not do him justice at all. True he was not a handsome man but he was not ugly either. His long black hair hung to his shoulders and his nose dominated his sallow face. Deep black eyes and his thin frame reminded her mostly of a vampire though she knew he was not. He looked so pale and sick as she knew he still was, the bite had taken a lot from him and it would be some time before he was fully healed. She lead him into the parlor and had him sit down as she did not want him standing any more than he had to. She saw he was clad in simple high collared buttoned robes of black and she saw his boots were of dragon skin, perfect for the type of work he did.

"Professor Snape I am Terra Black." She said extending her hand, he took it and she noticed how callused his hand was. "Welcome to my home."

"Thank you Mrs. Black." He said quietly.

"What she means is make yourself at home, raid the refrigerator, brew potions in the basement, scare the dog but not the children." Regulus said trying for a joke. "Never the children."

"I enjoy terrifying children." Snape said, "mostly first years as they need to be kept in line."

"Yea you would," Regulus shot back at him, "look I mean it, make yourself at home, Gabby!" Regulus said and with a pop a house elf appeared.

"Your elf is wearing clothes?" Snape said looking down at the small creature clad in a simple white tunic and breeches.

"Well elves here are not slaves Severus." Regulus said. "The American constitution forbids slavery, we in the magical world here follow the constitutional laws as the American witches and wizards helped found this country too."

"It is strange to see one like this." Severus replied looking at the small elf who started back calmly at him.

"It's okay, Regulus had a lot to learn when he came here too." Terra assured Severus.

"How may I help you sir?" Gabby asked Regulus.

"Help Severus Snape find his rooms and get him anything he many need." Regulus replied.

Severus got up and followed the little elf out and was pleased when the elf lead him to basement where he found rooms very much to his liking. He saw that Regulus had made sure there was a bedroom and bathroom set up for him complete with a good sized tub and good sized bed in the bedroom. Most of the basement was set up as a potions lab with book shelves set up near the fireplace where there was an old but comfortable arm chair set up. Severus saw to his surprise the books were his and he realized all the trouble Regulus had to have gone through to get this here for him. He had gone through a lot of danger to get him and for him to set up the basement of his home for him was almost too much for Severus. He felt a tug on his robes and saw the elf pointing to the bedroom. He got the hint but had to get the last word in, or so he thought.

"Annoying creature aren't you?" He said to the elf.

"Thank you sir, then I am doing my job." Gabby said. "You are still weak and need rest after being bit as you were."

"Hnn, and you will make sure of it?" Severus said. "Oh joy, now Regulus said you were to give me whatever I wanted…"

"Not poison sir, you cannot have that." Gabby said. "He didn't go to all that work to get you here to have you drink poison! Now you go to bed, I will come and let you know when dinner is."

Severus gladly did as he was asked as he was very tired even though he had not traveled far at all. He took off his robes and boots and curled up on the bed in his shirt and trousers too tired to argue. Gabby covered him with a blanket and left him alone to sleep, making sure the wards to warn if he had any nightmares were up in the process. Terra had these put up as she worried about Severus as she knew his mind was very fragile right now. She knew Severus would never admit yet and she would give him time to realize he was cared for. She got the children fed as they were still very young, Luna was the oldest at seven, then came Diana and Mercury the twin girls, Phinus Sirius Regulus Black, the oldest boy at three and his brother Leonous Orion Black at one year of age. They all looked very much like their parents with dark brown hair and either blue or gray eyes. The nanny came and took them to the nursery and Gabby readied the dining room for dinner for the three adults.

Severus woke up in time for dinner and came up dressed as always in his black robes. Terra wondered if she could get him to dress more in muggle attire as the black made him look extremely severe. He took a seat at the table and quietly ate what was put before him. She noticed he had a guarded look about him, he never smiled or showed any emotion at all. This worried her, she hoped it was not too late to help him as he appeared to have shut down completely. He was so very pale too, true he hated going out in the sun, had even as a child from what Regulus said. Still this was a sickly pallor and probably due to all he had been through in the past few years not just the fact he was bit by a Nagini snake. She knew from the pictures of him he was normally sallow but in person he looked so frail as if he would break at a moment's notice. Yet he had survived so much pain and suffering and was now here with them. She felt a kinship with him as Regulus has spoke of him often as he had always respected Severus Snape from the time he had started Hogwarts.

"Is there anything you need Severus?" Terra asked him.

"No ma'am, thank you for all you have done for me." He replied quietly.

"Are the rooms to your liking?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, you know me well, the basement is perfect for me." Severus replied nearly smiling.

"Well yea we were friends all through school." Regulus said. "Even met your mum and dad if I recall."

"Yes, they were good people." Severus said quietly.

It simply was not true Severus had a bad childhood. The memories he had given to Harry, well they were about Harry's mother and a confession for what he had done. The sainted brat did not need memories of his family, he didn't need to see how a muggle man and a witch could even fall in love and raise a son with love and kindness. Oh yes they were poor, there was no doubt about that, Severus did not have much in material things growing up. He never starved, never was beaten or abused but he was sure that the sainted brat would taint anything he showed him of his parents to how he had been raised. Call Severus a cold bastard for treating Harry the way he did but damn it the boy needed to be kept down, he did after all have all the markings for a dark lord himself, or so Severus told himself over and over again. That and the brat looked like his father and that pained him through the boy's schooling.

James and Sirius were arrogant stupid boys who had seen smart talented in all things magical _half blood_ Severus Snape as beneath them. He was a slimy Slytherin, they were noble god-like Gryffindors and they were so full of themselves they did not see how even students in other houses didn't always like them. The prank in Severus's fifth year had divided the school nearly down the middle, those for the clever marauders on one side, those for Severus Snape and his talents with potions on the other. Severus was a Slytherin in all true aspects of the word, he knew how to get allies and survive very well, thank you very much. It was ironic really that James and Sirius best friend was a _werewolf_ of all creatures! Severus was sure that the only reason they really were friends with him was for the danger, at least that was the reason Sirius would have been. James had proven a truer friend when he had stopped Severus from going into the shack and saved his life though even now Severus was sure he did it to save his neck more than Remus.

"I am tired." Snape said getting up at the end of dinner. "I need to rest."

"Of course." Terra said watching him walk back to his rooms. "I hope he will be alright."

"I do too." Regulus replied. "Now I think back on it he really started to go downhill after his parents died in his sixth year."

"I thought it was because of the prank." Terra said knowing full well about that as she was close to several Aurors in England who knew Severus's history.

"No, you know he never even saw Remus, James convinced him not to go down to the shack. Saved his and Remus' life that night. My brother could be such an ass at times, thought that really was not completely his fault, you can thank our parents for that. Cruel evil people who delighted in torturing us as kids, well mostly Sirius, he protected me."

"I know how he did things for others, he continued to make the Wolfsbane for Remus Lupin, was not Professor Slughorn willing to make it for him?"

"Yes, the official reason Severus would continue to make it was 'because he was asked to' no he did it because he cares. Oh he is a cold bastard, was to Harry Potter but he was scared of him, hell even now I am. I mean I don't think the boy will be another dark lord but that power! Were the hell did he get the power to throw off the death curse?"

"It was not him." Terra said. "It was a miracle, not magic."

"How can you not say it was magic?" Came the voice of Severus from the doorway.

Both turned to see the dour potions master in the doorway and they looked a bit stunned. How much had he heard and how long had he been standing there? He came and took a seat still weary but felt he should stay here and talk, if these two were going to talk about him he should be there to join the fun. So Regulus feared Harry too did he? Severus had feared the brat, yes he had, feared him and feared _for_ him. When Dumbledore had told him about the Horcrux in Harry it had made since but still, still the damn old fool had used him! Gained his trust, kept things from him and used him. Terra saw pain fill the young potion master's eyes and she wanted to comfort him, she knew he would not take that well at all so she stayed seated where she was.

"Well it was not, there is no magic or non-magical way to explain it." Terra said looking pained, oh if only people turned to God instead of trying to explain everything in human terms and ways of doing things! "Harry Potter is no dark lord, he is a miracle, he survived by the grace of God, a miracle to show us God has not forgotten us in the magical world."

"How do you know of God?" Severus asked. "Where was this God when my parents died, to keep me from taking the dark mark, to keep Lily alive? Tell me Mrs. Black where was he then? Where was he when the dark lord came back alive and turned England into a bloody war zone once more?"

"God is there always." Terra said quietly, "I know there are some pretty awful things that have happened throughout human history. I will not deny that ever. However God gave us free will and unfortunately some people choose evil instead of good and cause a lot of pain and suffering."

"Or he uses us as his own lab rats." Severus snarled, not wanting to listen to any more of this but not moving from his seat. "What if he likes to see how far he can push us, to see how much we can take until we break?"

"I know it is hard to believe but God is not that way." Terra said.

"He really isn't Severus, I once was like you too." Regulus said. "It took my searching out and working out things for myself to see the truth."

"You can keep your truth, I will have no part of it!" Severus snapped, he was annoyed that neither Regulus or Terra showed offence to this and normally he would have risen and stalked off in a billow of robes, but now he was still so very tired. "I cannot believe in your God, not now, not ever!"

"That is okay Severus." Regulus said quietly. "Now you need your rest, don't glare at me you may intimidate your students with that but not me."

"I never could intimidate you Regulus could I?" Severus said coolly.

"No and come to think of it not even the dark lord scared me." Regulus said. "I am not bragging but when the only torture he used was _Crucio_ and you had to dodge lethal curses from your own mother, well the dark lord is not so scary."

"He got worse when he came back." Severus replied softly remembering the violence that Voldemort dished out when he had come back. "I managed to avoid much of the physical torture, he seemed to enjoy torturing Lucius the most. It is what got him to turn completely from Voldemort, I doubt without his help this last year Voldemort would have been defeated."

"So old Lucius finally turned when he was beaten like he used to beat his house elves?" Regulus said. "Bastard deserved it, you don't treat your servants the way he did his."

"I quite agree." Severus said. "Though he knew not to treat Narcissa or his son badly, he truly loves them, I take it they survived?"

"Yes they did." Regulus replied.

"Good." Severus said rising slowly to his feet. "I am tired, I am going to retire."

He left the dining room and walked slowly down the hall and down to the basement. He went to his room and collapsed onto the bed fully clothed and was asleep at once. Gabby came into the bedroom a bit later and changed Severus into a long white night shirt and tucked him under the bedclothes. He stirred but did not wake through this and Gabby thought he looked so peaceful as he lay there asleep. Upstairs Regulus and Terra were still worried for Severus, he had gone through so much and it was still not clear if he would mentally survive…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Oh yes the thing about Severus fearing Harry becoming a dark lord? Yea that would not be too farfetched. After all he knew all about Tom Riddle becoming Voldemort and he did not want Harry going down that path. It was fear that kept him from caring for the boy, fear, pride and the fact that Harry looked like James Potter his father._

_As for Terra and Regulus believing in God and what Harry had gone through being a miracle for the magical world to see God has not abandoned them. Though there is not as much spoken directly about God in the Harry Potter books there is proof of him throughout if you look for it. Severus's response is not out of line and Regulus and Terra understand this._

_I do hope I explained enough about Gabby being free, even the way she speaks shows her freedom too. Slaves are just not legal in America of sentient beings which would be citizens of course not slaves! _


	5. Revelations in the Forest

Chapter: Five: Revelations in the Forest:

Severus Snape had been living at Regulus' house for a few weeks now. He had gained strength and was doing better day by day physically. Mentally was another story, all he could think of was the ring, if he could get back to England he could hunt it down and speak to Lily once more. To ask for her forgiveness and maybe gain some sort of peace. What he was not aware of was the fact that Regulus knew this, he had gotten permission from Colton to let Snape use the stone before it was destroyed. He walked out of the small town and to the woods he knew he would find Snape reading in the shadows of a large cottonwood tree. He found the former headmaster sitting under the tree reading a thick tome and he sat down gracefully by him.

"How are you doing?" He asked Snape.

"As well as can be expected." Snape replied, "you have been good to me, but I will have to leave at the end of the year."

"No I don't think you will, I know what you seek." Regulus said quietly taking out the ring with the stone. "Part of the reason I went back was for this ring. Mostly to get you, the headmaster told me of the ring, told me to destroy it."

"No doubt before you told me about it?" Snape said.

"No, look I know he felt badly about what he asked you to do, when I found out you had killed him I knew what had happened. I knew he ordered you to do that."

"The ring it is yours now." Snape said. "I have no right to it."

"You wish to use it, I know you have things you need to figure out." Regulus said taking out the ring and handing it to Snape. "Turn it three times, I will be in the house when you are done."

Regulus left and Snape stood up slowly looking at the ring in his hand. He walked slowly deeper into the woods and came to a quiet clearing far from any prying eyes. He cast a few spells around the clearing to make sure he was not bothered and then turned the ring three times. His heart sunk as nothing happened and he wondered if this like so much in his life would not work. He closed his eyes to fight back the tears of frustration and pain when he heard someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and stared in wonder at Lily standing before him. She was not quite a ghost but not solid either, but she was beautiful clad in a long shimmering green gown her dark red hair flowing around her white face. Her green eyes were filled with concern and could it be? Acceptance?

"Hello Severus." Lily said quietly. "I want to thank you for what you did for my son."

"I did nothing Lily, I treated the boy with distain and hatred." Severus said actually feeling guilty. "I could not get past my hatred of James."

"Dumbledore was wrong in how he treated both of you." Lily said. "He knows that now, it is not your fault, I know you really do care about Harry. You hide your true character and I know why you had to."

"I got you killed." Snape said, "I heard the prophecy and told it to the dark lord!"

"Severus what did you do when you found out what he was going to do?" Lily asked.

"I went to the headmaster." Snape replied.

"Severus if Voldemort had said he was going to go after Frank and Alice what would you have done?"

There it was, Severus had not thought of that in years. He knew what he would have done of course, he knew that Voldemort was unstable, that the reasons he had joined him were lies Voldemort used to deceive his followers. Voldemort had promised to create a new world for all humans, yes there would be some weeding out as he called it but in the end the world would be that much better. When Snape had learned the full truth he thought it too late to do the right thing. Learning Voldemort would go after Lily gave him an out. Snape realized that he would have warned Dumbledore even if it was not Lily in danger as he could do something to stop the murdering spree Voldemort had been on. Snape had fought down these thoughts for years, focusing only on the terrible guilt of not saving Lily that he had not thought of this in so long.

"He was killing so many people, he had started to ask Lucius and I to join in, Lucius is a noble and would rather not get blood on his hands." Severus said. "He can be ruthless but he is a good man."

"I would disagree on that." Lily said a shadow crossing her eyes for a brief moment. "However what would you have done if it were Frank and Alice instead?"

"I would have warned them." Snape replied. "I got you killed! How can you even stand there and speak to me, I was cruel to your son and…"

"Severus I have the advantage of being able to see the big picture now." Lily said cutting him off, "I know you have suffered so much, too much and you have been nothing more than the slave of two great men. Oh I know Dumbledore did care somewhat but he was willing to sacrifice my son! You could not do that, I saw the anguish all this last year you went through, you shut down and I thought you had been lost forever."

"I hated him for that." Snape said tears filling his eyes. "I could not let the boy, Harry die, he was all there was left of you!"

"You care for Harry, I know you do, though you hid it from Dumbledore I saw it." Lily said. "You loved him and cared even though it could have cost you your life and it almost did."

"I should be dead." Severus said turning from her to hide the tears forming in his eyes, he brushed one long finger against one of the leaves of the trees. "I do not understand why I lived at all! I don't want to live!"

"Oh Severus, dear Severus please don't say that." Lilly said walking over to touch his shoulder, it was a warm light touch unlike that of a ghost, it was like a warm breeze on his shoulder and he flinched nonetheless at the touch. "You are so brave and so needed now."

"You are dead because of me!" Severus said in anguish.

He fell to his knees unable to stand anymore and began to cry, his sobs racking his body. He cried for the loss of his parents, for his foolishness that got him to join Voldemort, he cried for the death of Lily, for the years of suffering and guilt he felt and he cried for Harry who never did know his mother and father. It was all his fault, he knew that now and he wished only to have the earth swallow him up. It hurt worse for him to have Lily be so kind and understanding, he could have dealt better with her scorn and hatred, her shouting at him and accusing him for what he had done. He was evil, wicked and deserved only eternal torment and misery in hell.

He did not see another figure come up and stand by Lily, her true love, the man who had brought her joy and love, James Potter. Under her care he had changed from a cocky cruel bully to a kind thoughtful man. Here he looked much as he had in life, short black hair that stuck up all over the place, glasses perched on his perfect nose, lean build and he was clad in jeans, a white button up shirt and sweater vest. His hazel eyes showed concern for Severus Snape, a concern he never had in life for the man. But being dead did have its advantages, he had seen how Snape did all he could to take care of his son, he had taken great risks to protect not only him but others as well. Seeing him now showed him how deeply scarred the man was and he was worried about him.

"Severus?" James said, looking to Lily who nodded he walked to stand by Severus who had calmed a little bit but was still crying. "Severus?"

"What do you want?" Severus said turning quickly anger on his face, he dried his face on his sleeves and glared at James, James felt a bit relieved, so there still was fight left in Severus after all, that was a good sign. "Come to gloat, see how your old enemy has fallen so far?"

"No, I am sorry you know." James said putting his hands in his pockets. "Merlin we were the worst as kids you know? You are a better wizard, man than I was, if not for Lily who knows where I would have ended up."

"You are soul-mates." Severus said looking from Lily to James understanding clearly why James was here with Lily and things fell into place. "You were meant to marry, then I am a fool!"

"A fool to love, to have a heart?" James said running a hand through his hair making it even wilder. "No Severus you are no fool, you are a great man."

"I got you killed! Merlin how can you stand there and say I did not? I was cruel to Harry, I…."

"You loved him." James said, "you loved him so much it hurt at times to hide it, you tried to hate him, to loath him but you never could. I know why you refused to teach him Occulumency, it was not the memory but you had nearly lost control and had cast an unforgivable at him."

"How did you know?" Severus said going very pale.

"I am dead, I am allowed to see a bit more of the picture than you." James said. "What did you do instead of that?"

"Threw a jar at his head to get him out of my office." Severus said. "I should have trained him!"

"Yes, yes you should have." Lily replied, and Severus knew she was going to get mad now. "Dumbledore should have had you train him the moment he set foot in Hogwarts, he should have trusted you more with our son oh he let you protect him from afar but never close as he should have, I have had a few words with him on this. He seemed to think Harry could be a new dark lord! He realized too late that would not happen."

"What is done is done." James said, "Harry is alive and I dare say he will marry Ginny. I hear she has a beautiful temper much like Lily…Oops!"

"If you wish me to hurt you keep it up dear." Lily warned James.

Severus nearly smiled but instead he turned once more from them and looked around the clearing. Summer was here and the woods smelled fresh and clean, of mountain air and wild flowers and spruce and pine trees. He could see the Aspen shimmering, their leaves going from dark green to light almost yellow, their white bark contrasting the somber greens and blues of the pine and spruce. The grass was yellow and drying out this time of year and the yarrow and columbine flowers added their colors to the peaceful clearing. A squirrel chattered down at him and then disappeared into the foliage of the trees. He still felt so very guilty and wondered why James and Lily would care so much about him, he did not deserve it.

At this time one more person entered the clearing having been called here. He knew he owed Snape an apology but Merlin it was hard for Sirius Black to do so. He was clad in inner robes of black shot with gold thread and outer robes of deep red velvet. His black hair hung in waves to his shoulders and he looked at Severus with his clear gray eyes with a wary look. He walked up and Severus felt him behind him and he turned. He was about to snarl and snap at Sirius when he saw Sirius looked, contrite? Could it be the blasted mutt really was able to have feelings for others? But most importantly why was he here? Sirius Black was the last person that Snape would want to see ever again!

"Hello Severus." Sirius said, "I have been a bit of an ass you know."

"Yes you have Sirius." Severus replied coolly, "if you were alive I would knock you down!"

"And I would deserve it." Sirius said looking into Severus eyes, "I was wrong you know, wrong about you. I see that now and I really am sorry, you really were the better man after all."

"No, I got James and Lily killed."

"Hardly, you risked your life going to Dumbledore like you did, he could have killed you straight away, but you pleaded with him to save someone else. It is a miracle in of itself he was able to soften his heart enough to listen to you."

"I am aware of that." Severus snapped, "he never carried for me, I was just his tool."

"Well I had a long talk with him after I and he died, he did care and his deepest regret was how he treated you. But enough of him, you saved their lives, you saved Harry so many times and this last year, well if not for you so many would have died. You knew where the DA was hiding and you never told anyone."

"Yes I knew."

"You could have cursed McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn into the next century." Sirius said. "I know you could, I am a great duelist or was until I went up against another Black, my cousin and well you know what happened. You were able to beat me!"

"Yes I was able to mutt, however I could not harm my fellow teachers." Severus said. "You are aware it was your brother who saved my life and that is who I am living with?"

"Yea, yea I am, that was another reason I hated you, Regulus idolized you, he was all he talked about to other mother and father, when I would come home for the summer holidays that was all the family spoke of was how talented and how great you were." Sirius said. "I guess that is why I hated you so much, riled up the others too. I really am sorry, I should have been your friend not enemy. One question though, and this pains me to admit it, but for one so smart why did you join Voldemort in the first place?"

Pain crossed Severus face, oh yes why had he joined Voldemort? Had he not been warned against him? Had not others even in his own house at school told him to steer clear that Voldemort was not who he made himself out to be? Oh but Severus had been drawn in by the lies, Voldemort promised a way to protect the magical world from a muggle invasion that was surely coming. He had promised to teach the arts he learned of immortality for he would not die, he had guaranteed that. He was not an attractive man, red eyed, pale bald head shadowed by the hood of his cloak, skeletal long fingered hands. Yet he had a way with words, and his words had stirred up in Severus a feeling, a calling to fight for this dark lord's cause.

"I joined the same reason many others joined." Severus said slowly, "to protect the magical world and to find a way to defeat death. It was why we were called what we were, we were knights, warriors defending the magical world, the ministry did not see what we were trying to do. We were to defeat death and in the end make the whole world a place of beauty and peace."

"It was all lies though on his part then." Sirius replied, "I can see how Regulus was drawn in, but he left before you did."

"Yes, when I believed him dead I knew then I had made a mistake, but I knew I could not leave, I was the dark lord's slave." Severus said heavily. "Now I must live with that error the rest of my days."

"You always wanted to do what was right." Lily said, "Voldemort saw that and exploited you and so many others, your soul is whole Severus."

"I murdered Dumbledore!" Severus shouted, "I…."

"You were forced to, he bound you to him so you could not do otherwise." James said, "we are upset with him for that, you should have had a choice but he would not give it to you, do not worry your soul is not split or broken."

"We would like to show you something, what happened to Voldemort." Lily said. "This should give you peace that he will suffer as long as God sees fit to make him suffer."

Lily made a motion with her hand and a light appeared. Severus saw she needed no wand for this and he realized that being dead she would not need it. He walked to the light and it faded and he looked down and stepped back in shock. There on the ground was a body the shape of a small child. Yet it was like no child Severus had ever seen, the skin, what there was of it was red and flayed, open sores covered the body, the eyes were sightless and the creature could not stand though it tried in vain to do so. It flailed and cried out on the ground and Severus realized with a cold sickening feeling this was what was left of Voldemort.

"He caused this himself." James said walking up looking down at that body. "He took that which God gave him and did great evil with it. He can never again harm you or any others."

"You will not suffer such a fate Severus." Lily said understanding what he was thinking, "you are a brave good man who will do well."

"We must go now." James said quietly, "we are not to stay, we have work to do."

"The stone binds you though." Severus said looking a bit confused.

"No you called us here Severus." Lilly replied, "but we are not bound by it, if we stayed you would not live your life."

"But I need you!" Severus said, "please don't go!"

"I will be in your heart." Lily said. "I have never left you and I will not now, but you must live, you have much to do."

"Goodbye Severus." James said walking to stand by his wife. "Until we meet again."

"Take care of my brother." Sirius said walking to stand by them. "I trust you with this."

"Don't go!" Severus cried out.

"Remember Severus you have a right to a good life, I love you." Lily said in parting.

With a flash of light they were gone and Severus sunk to his knees in the grass. He nearly gave into his grief again when he saw before him lilies growing out of a rock. He reached over and realized this was not magic but a miracle. He picked them and rose to his feet a new look in his eyes, a look of hope. He took out his wand and with only the briefest pause he put the ring on the ground and pointing his wand at the stone he destroyed it completely. He took up the ring and pocketed it and left the clearing. Lily was right, he had a life to live and he had a chance here in a new land. He could start over here and this time do things the right way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_This one was very hard to write as I wanted James and Sirius in this part of the story as well as Lily. I think with knowing what Severus had done and all James and Sirius would be forgiving of him. The reason Lupin is not here is I believe he already knew Severus was not truly a death eater. I don't see Snape being able to keep that from him as Snape was able to get into Grimmauld Place and who better to help him when he needed it?_

_I was going to have the headmaster of Yarrow destroy the ring but thought better of it, Snape after all had the right to do so more than he did. He had such a hard life as it is and I thought he had the right to do one more good thing here. The fact that he broke down like he did is in full character too, it is very clear he does do that as evidenced by the last book. His heart is broken and he is not the cold unfeeling person that he had to show to the world._


	6. Working and Unexpected Visitors

Chapter Six: Working and Unexpected Visitors:

November 2008:

Six months passed since Severus had come to Stone City and it was nearly Christmastime, a time that was very hard for Severus to deal with. It was cold here but the cold was not as piercing as that of Scotland and he found the weather pleasant. He had never been able to get warm in those long dark winter months and he had grown used to being chilled to the bone. Here though snow piled up in feet on the mountains and trees but the weather stayed crisp and clear most of the time. Evergreen trees were the majority of trees here with the bare branches of the Aspen poking through in patches here and there. He had been awed by the turning of the Aspen, their leaves had turned to fluttering gold then in a single night to bright red. Then with a cool wind the leaves were gone and shortly after the snow started to fall.

Severus had a job as potions master for the school, the potions teacher was getting ancient and he could not keep up with the demands of the job. Or so he said, in fact Severus suspected he knew that Severus Snape was a potions master he could not equal. Regulus had brought his workbooks from school filled with Severus's neat cramped writing correcting each and every potions text that he had used in Hogwarts. Regulus had an idea, he had written several books under an alias and made much money from them, surely Severus could do the same? After all he was light years ahead of everyone else in the art of potions. He was looking over the seven workbooks when Severus came into the room and looked down at Regulus and took up a workbook.

"These are mine from school." Severus said quietly, "how did you get them?"

"I packed up your house, I had a few days before I had to rescue you if you recall my telling you of going to your house."

"So you got all of my books?" Severus said clearly impressed.

"Of course, you know you can continue to live here." Regulus said, "we have the room."

"Thank you but I will feel comfortable in my own home, Colton has been generous." Severus replied.

"He is paying you what you are worth, that plus he managed to get the goblins to transfer your wealth here." Then at the look of alarm from Severus "don't worry they will say nothing, you are dead to the Wizarding world and that is fine by them. They are more willing to help over here as it was the Americans that helped rebuild Gringotts London."

"Yes so that explains the monies, I was not told." Severus said bitterly then glared at Regulus as he laughed. "So you find things being kept from me funny?"

"No, but Severus all you had to do was ask! Good heavens the goblins would have told you all you wanted to know, as will Colton, he does not keep secrets but neither does he give out information unless you ask."

"Forgive me I am not used to…"

"Honestly, I know, but we are free with it here, sometimes a bit too free. He has told me truths that at the time I did not wish to hear, but I am glad he did." Regulus said quietly. "Now I bet you wonder how Harry got what should have gone to me."

"I did wonder that."

"It's like this, Kreacher believed he saw me die, though his kind is considered the lowest of the intelligent beings his testimony to the goblins was enough to transfer the wealth back to Sirius and then to Harry." Regulus said. "That is why even if I went back to England I could never claim any of the Black fortune, the goblins would not recognize it even with my blood as witness."

"Goblins are ruthless."

"Yes they are but effective, now about these, you should put them into book form."

"I cannot, everyone believes me dead."

"Use a pen name, I did."

Severus stared at Regulus thoughtfully. He had thought several times over the years to publish potions books to better serve his students. Many of the accidents and reactions in his classes (many but not all as the case of Longbottom and a scant few like him) were due to faulty instructions not to the student's work. He could make more money and help others as, despite his temper to the contrary he really did wish to do. He sat down and looked over his workbooks and knew he could do this, if he had the textbooks that went with the workbooks. Regulus went out of the room and came back with a battered book and put it before Severus. It was _Potions Grade One_ his old book from his first year.

"You really think I can do this?" Severus said, "will not others know, the Potter boy would."

"Maybe, but then doubt he would say much of anything." Regulus said. "It is your chance to share your vast knowledge with the world."

"Very well, but I will have need of a typesetter…" Severus trailed off seeing the grin on Regulus' face.

"Severus you ever use a typewriter?"

"I can if needed type yes, but I prefer a quill."

"Well if you can type I can teach you to use a computer." At Severus's raised eyebrow. "Mate you have missed out, computers are amazing, you can type out your book and so much more."

"I have much to learn then." Severus said.

"Indeed you do, we don't keep the Wizarding world separate from the muggle world, oh the muggles don't know about us be we know all about them and their technologies." Regulus said.

"Indeed." Severus said.

So for the last six months he had worked on potions and his book and had settled into a nice two story home with basement near the edge of the city. It was made of gray stone like nearly all the buildings in the city with a slate roof. It had a detached garage at the back of the property, a stone wall around the yard and a nice welcoming porch that wrapped the house. Inside there was a living room, dining room, kitchen and family room with bathroom, there were three bedrooms, a bathroom and a master suite. There were wood floors throughout the home and the basement he would use for storage.

He had decorated the house mainly in Green and silver with some purple and black too. He converted the dining room into his library/potions lab with his books all organized on black painted pine bookshelves. Terra had helped him find furniture at a decent price and he had neo-Victorian green couches in his living room, a black sectional in his family room, a large butcher-block table in the library/ potions lab and his most prized piece of furniture was in his master suite: a dark oak four poster bed with green velvet curtains and green bedclothes. He even had hired a house elf who had his own room in the basement he lived in.

Yet even with all this going for him he got more and more melancholy as Christmas came. Before Dumbledore had gotten sick and ordered him to kill him Severus had started to mildly enjoy the holiday, but now all he could think of where the dead and he could not get into the season with the bright lights and happy children. He decorated his house only to keep people from talking but he really was not looking forward to the day. He was brooding over things when he headed to Yarrow, empty save for a few children as it was Christmas break when he heard someone call his name.

"Severus?" He turned and stared at the woman walking towards him. "Severus you, you died!"

"Clearly I am alive." Severus said looking at the headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. "Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to headmaster Colton, he had no idea I was coming, he was a bit shocked, now I know why." McGonagall said looking at Severus.

Severus looked at her and saw she looked older, clearly the war had taken a toll on her more than most. Still she was lovely with her long dark hair tied back in a bun and she was clad in a gown of green under her heavy woolen cloak. He smiled seeing that, he loved to tease her in green and he so wanted her to smile or to scold him not look at him with a loss for words. Then he remembered her last words to him when he fled Hogwarts, he had to let her know he did not blame her, she had not known, could not know. He would never blame her, it would not be fair she did not deserve that.

"I am sorry." He said quietly. "I treated you so badly."

"No Severus, it is I who owe you an apology for calling you that!" McGonagall said tears in her eyes, "you are no coward, you are the bravest man I have ever known."

"Braver than Harry?" Severus asked quietly.

"Yes, you did so much for all of us." McGonagall replied. "I know why you held back and refused to fight, and I thank you for it."

"I was used as a chew toy by Nagini." Severus said.

"Yes Harry saw that through Tom's eyes." McGonagall said softly.

She did something that she had never done before, she went to Severus and hugged him. He stiffened and then held her gently. He was shocked she was crying, the strong stern former head of Gryffindor was crying in his arms! He did his best to sooth her, to tell her it was alright that she had nothing to be sorry for. Finally she managed to gain control of herself and he handed her a white handkerchief and she dried her eyes with it and looked up at him gently brushing a lock of black hair out of his face. To his surprise he allowed her to and he looked her in the eyes to see acceptance there of him.

"I am so very sorry Severus." She said.

"No you have not need to be sorry, it is I who have much to apologize for."

"You were asked to do too much, to take on too much. I have had words with Albus about that."

"You will tell everyone I am here?" Severus said more of a statement than a question.

"Not if you do not wish it, I will keep the secret." McGonagall said stepping back to give him space.

"So very Slytherin of you Minerva." He said smirking.

"You are incorrigible Severus!"

"Thank you." Severus said suddenly feeling lighter and freer.

He knew Hogwarts had been repaired, he had seen the pictures, seeing the before pictures wounded him to the core. It was like seeing a dear friend battered and bruised and he had nearly cried in anguish. The after pictures showed the castle repaired inside and out with stone carefully chosen to match the original stone. The castle looked new when all was said and done with new fittings all over the castle. He did have questions, who was going take over as head of Slytherin? Who was head of Gryffindor now that McGonagall was head of the school?

"Pomona is training Neville Longbottom as her apprentice, if all goes well in five years he will take over teaching Herbology and head of Gryffindor." McGonagall said, "I just hired Ernie Macmillan as Transfiguration teacher."

"He gave me a lot of work when I was faux headmaster." Snape said, "you know how hard it was for me to keep the Carrows from finding out that he and Longbottom were the leaders of Dumbledore's army?"

"I know you were in a hard position, you never agreed with physical punishment, I know that." McGonagall said.

"What of Slytherin?" Severus asked. "Who will take over from Slughorn?"

"Andromeda Tonks." McGonagall said, "after the battle, both she and Draco helped make the potions needed to heal the sick. Draco was nervous his help would not be accepted but Slughorn let him help, Andromeda is not as great as potions as you but really no-one can touch you in that art."

"Thank you." Severus replied quietly. "Slytherin house needs a head like her, for too long there have been too many leading that house that have not done all they could for the house."

"You did, many of the Slytherins when they found out Pansy Parkinson planned on leading them to Voldemort they fled, they did not come back to the school but neither would they go to Voldemort."

"I bet the school really hates Slytherin." Severus said.

He drew his cloak tighter about himself feeling angry and not really wanting to talk. He knew his house was hated, there was no bones about that. The only way many Slytherins even got jobs out of school was through threats, bribes and the like. Very rarely in recent years were Slytherins even allowed in the Auror corps despite Alastor Moody being one of the best Aurors there. It was Slytherin who was blamed for all the ills of the school and with the chamber found that hatred had doubled. Severus refused to believe that the chamber could have been created for evil, he did not see Salazar as evil, then again he had the rare honor of speaking to his portrait learning key things about him. How many people would believe what he had to say? After all he was part of the dark and evil house, the head of a house of murderers, and evil wizards and witches.

"You read the papers too literally Severus." McGonagall said, "we have found some interesting things that should change some people's views."

"That would be a miracle." Severus snapped.

"Ron was able to get into the chamber, he learned a couple of words of Parseltongue from Harry. Much as you learned some from Voldemort."

"Yes, Voldemort thought it amusing to teach his inner circle some of the language, enough that is so they knew when he was threatening to feed them to Nagini." Severus said shuttering at the thought.

"Well he got a look around the chamber and wanted to go back, you remember that Harry was not able to give much detail, he saw the statue of Salazar and the Horcrux of Tom Riddle and Ginny. Ronald Weasley saw more but left quickly as he had to help destroy the Horcruxes."

"Yes, what then did he find?"

"Harry went back with the minister Kingsley and a few Aurors." McGonagall said a tear falling down her face. "The chamber was not built to kill those not of pureblood, Salazar built it to, to protect the students in case the muggles attacked! There were statues of the other founders of the school and remains of tables and food, Severus he was trying to protect the students!"

"Yes and he was of course cast out for trying to do the right thing." Severus said bitterly. "No matter, the truth will come out?"

"Yes, I will make sure it does." McGonagall said. "I promise that."

Severus looked thoughtful, why had Salazar never told him about this? He felt angry then realized with a jolt he had never asked! Salazar had never hid anything from him, whatever he asked he was always told the truth. If he had asked about this, if only, yes his whole life was all regrets it seemed. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he turned to face McGonagall. She was smiling her eyes glowing softly behind her square glasses.

"You are a brave man Severus, never forget that." McGonagall said.

"I wish I could believe that." Severus replied, then changing the subject. "How long are you here?"

"A few days, then I have to go back to Hogwarts." McGonagall replied. "I will not tell anyone you are here I promise."

"Thank you."

"No thank you." McGonagall said softly.

The next two days Severus spent as much time with McGonagall as she would allow. He came to the realization she loved him as a dear friend. He felt the same way she was his friend, a annoying Gryffindor but a dear friend nonetheless and he cared for her and realized she did care for him. His heart glowed briefly as he realized that there was one other besides the Black family that truly loved him despite all he had done. With a promise she would write she left on a bright winter day. Suddenly Severus felt like celebrating Christmas and he actually smiled as he walked back to his house with its string of lights outside, and almost pondered getting a tree when he realized that might be a bit much even, no especially for him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_The bit about Goblins and house elves was my solving the problem on how to get Severus his money but Harry keeping the Black fortune as if it went to Regulus there would be questions and Severus Snape would be found. Not something the snarky potion master wants ever! Snape needed to have some money to get a house for his books and himself. As for Regulus getting all his books, think shrinking charms!_

_Now McGonagall visiting Yarrow would be in character. She would wish to know what Colton talked to Dumbledore about. She knows now that Regulus is alive along with Severus and she will keep the secret. I wanted her to have closure with Severus as she has suffered so much and deserved it! As did Severus, no they are not lovers if you are thinking that way. I believe they were friends before the whole mess went down. Severus forgiving her outright would be in character, after all he knows he was forced to keep her in the dark and he hates himself for that. _

_As for the chamber of secrets, all we saw of it was what a scared little boy second year saw. He saw the statue of Salazar, then Ginny then Tom Riddle. I doubt he would remember much else as he was soon fighting off a deadly snake and trying to protect Ginny. Ron would have had a few more minutes (with Hermione there she would look around) and I stand by the fact I don't see Salazar as evil. I still believe the chamber was built by him to protect those in the school not kill non-purebloods! I am sure he was a forceful man and would do anything to protect the students, even kill if it took that. He would not be a nice man but that does not make him evil._


	7. Taking Small Steps to Freedom

Chapter Seven: Taking Small Steps to Freedom:

Severus Snape sighed a contented sigh and sat back on his sectional and closed his eyes listening to the fine _muggle_ stereo system he had bought. He had never had such a system before, always it was an old phonograph or wizard wireless but now, now he had a system he could listen to music on properly. He had a small record collection, he could have got CDs but some things just sound better on vinyl as the recordings had not been tampered with and were better with the so called flaws in them. He was a man surprisingly of many tastes, he loved most kinds of music, mostly muggle, he loved the classical, Bach, Beethoven, List, Vivaldi the red-headed monk of Venice. Yes he loved this music well but he also loved modern muggle music and he knew it would come as a shock to many back in England that he had such tastes.

Yet there it was, Severus Snape, former death eater, faux headmaster of Hogwarts, part responsible for saving the Wizarding world (no way would he claim credit as he felt he did nothing). This sinister dark haired man had cast aside his dour black robes and sat, clad in boots and breeches and crisp white shirt, eyes closed listening to _Guns and Roses_ an American heavy metal band. Most of their music he did not fully relate to but there were a few songs that struck a deep cord with him. Right now he was listening to _Knockin' on Heaven's Door_, and how it stuck such a cord with him! His life oh how it felt this way so many times, how hard it was to express his feelings and some days he almost gave into the urge to bloody write _poetry_ or some silliness like that. Yet if he did that he would ruin his reputation he had carefully honed over the years.

"Wow you have good taste Severus." Regulus said from the door getting Severus nearly jump his wand out. "Sorry, your elf let me in."

"Habit." Severus said, "why are you here?"

"Wanted to see if it was true, someone saw you in a record store buying some heavy metal records."

"Ah, well there are songs that speak to me." Severus said arching an eyebrow.

"Good, music is good for healing many wounds." Regulus said. "I used to smuggle in Led Zeppelin myself, Kreacher liked me, he never told."

"I was too wrapped in myself to see his pain, if I had…"

"Severus you cannot blame yourself for every little thing." Regulus said and Severus heard a mewing sound and looked at Regulus' cloak his black eyes narrowed. "I brought you something, we have so many pets and well she is really sweet."

"No, Regulus…" Severus trailed off before he found Regulus holding out a small bundle of white fur with gray points. "What is it?"

"A cat, well a pureblood Siamese cat, she is a blue point." Regulus said. "Gray cats are called blue for some reason."

"There is blue in her coat, she is small, her eyes are so blue." Severus said enticed by the tiny creature he let Regulus hand her over. The kitten nestled against him and began to purr. "I have never had a pet."

"Well she is likes you and is your cat now." Regulus said grinning.

"This will ruin my reputation." Severus said now stroking the jaw of the kitten tenderly with a long finger. "I will call you Sapphire." He said to the kitten and she purred even louder. "You will be a good cat, not get into things."

Regulus grinned, he knew that Severus was ready to take care of something personal, in fact he craved it. He loved making potions and he had finished writing the first year potions book and was waiting for the copyright to come back. Once that was done Regulus said it would be easy for him to get the book published. Regulus had seen Severus to start to very slowly open up little by little. He was still a very private man, he probably always would be but he was acting more _alive_ than he had ever before. There seemed to be a great weight lifted off his shoulders since he had seen McGonagall and Regulus loved her for that fact. She had always cared about all the students at Hogwarts, not just those in her house but all the students. Sapphire let out a loud yowl, surprising for such a small creature and Severus raised an eyebrow at that.

"She sure is taking to you fast Severus." Regulus said.

"Thank you, she is perfect."

"No problem, look I know you have been busy but Tara misses you. She says you don't eat enough and need to come to dinner. If you don't I will not have a moment's peace."

"I see, very well I will come." Severus replied.

"Tonight Severus." Regulus said.

"Very well." Severus said hoping that he could eat well, he had a toothache and though he mostly encored it as he was after all very used to pain it was annoying. "I will come to dinner."

Around seven that evening Severus Snape walked up the short path form the street to the Victorian home that belonged to the Blacks. He rang the bell and Gabby let him into the house, he could hear the children upstairs and he smiled. He liked Regulus children as they were smart cheerful well behaved children. He was greeted by Tara who was clad in a gown of purple, Regulus was wearing jeans, boots a black tee-shirt over his thermal shirt and with a nod to his Wizarding heritage he had thrown over his muggle clothing green robes trimmed with silver. Of course Severus was clad in his black high collared robes and looked as severe as always. Regulus lead him into the dining room and once seated dinner was served.

"So you thought of what you want for Christmas?" Tara asked Severus.

"No not really." Severus replied truthfully.

"Maybe a girl?" Regulus teased and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Regulus don't tease him!" Tara said sternly then seeing Severus wince slightly she added, "well at least tomorrow I can get you to a dentist."

"What ever for?" Severus said silkily.

"When was the last time you went to one?"

"At least ten years, I did not think I needed one in the magical world."

"Probably why so many witches and wizards over there are missing teeth." Regulus said, "magic can straighten teeth, mend bones and speed up the healing of cuts and burns. But as a healer I know that there are things id will not work very well on, healing organs, reattaching missing limbs and of course fixing hearing or sight. It is not good for healing up bacterial infections either, which was why I pumped you full of antibiotics when I brought you here, part of the venom of a Nagini is bacteria."

"So a regular dentist then drills and all?" Severus said involuntarily shuttering.

"No, there is a good magical dentist in Yarrow Hollow on the other side of Yarrow that can take care of that toothache for you." Tara said.

"Know anyone who can fix my looks?" Severus asked.

"I don't think you are that bad looking." Tara countered, "however I know someone who can fix that broken nose for you and I have a friend who owns a salon who can do something for your hair."

"So you wish to make me pretty?" Severus said silkily.

"No just fix what should have been fixed long ago, can't believe you let my brother break your nose in the first place!" Regulus said.

"I had to keep up the image that I was the victim and the Marauders were the instigators." Severus replied, "the pain was worth the fifty points that Sirius lost for Gryffindor."

"And that is why Severus was head of Slytherin, only way would have Salazar allowed him in if he was not so very Slytherin."

Tara was not surprised, she had learned a lot about Severus Snape from Regulus as he was a year younger than Severus and was his good friend in school. He was not the bullied hated boy many had thought he would be, he was true Slytherin and from his first day he knew how to survive. He did so by making himself out to be the victim of the Marauders and time and again he came out looking very good and the Marauders getting in trouble. By his second year he had countered the Marauders' and their damn cloak by learning how to Disillusion himself. Then again he was one of the most powerful Wizards of his age and he learned quickly. Slytherin was viewed as evil, cruel and heartless but what the other houses at the school had not realized was that the Slytherins were survivors and cared deeply about the Wizarding world. Sometimes a bit too much, unfairly the last war was blamed on them when there were more death eaters from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor than Slytherin. The only house that did not contribute to the death eaters was Hufflepuff.

"I can take you tomorrow to the dentist and what ever else you need." Tara said to Severus.

"Just as long as you do not try to make me into a Nancy boy." Severus said silkily.

"Well I was thinking personally a nice pink cardigan extra fluffy." Regulus said bursting out laughing at the death glare he got. "No worries mate Tara is not gonna do anything to you that you don't want."

"Good," Severus said his face softening a bit. "thank you for all you are doing for me."

"You are welcome Severus." Tara said, "you are family you know."

"You know that would mean if Sirius had survived he would be the family dog." Regulus said grinning at his own joke getting his wife to glare at him and Severus to smirk.

"I always thought after I found out he was an Animagmus if I could get a collar to keep him as Padfoot, I have a feeling Lupin would have thanked me."

"You men are horrible, Regulus he was your brother!" Tara scolded the men.

"He was a bully!" Both said at the same time.

"Regulus!"

"Well he did protect me growing up but once in Hogwarts I was Slytherin and he was Gryffindor and I was best friend to his worst enemy!" Regulus said.

Severus smirked and found the rest of the meal enjoyable. He left early for his home and put the kitten's bed by his own. By the next morning the kitten had made herself at home in the crook of Severus's arm and he found himself waking to beautiful blue eyes. He gently moved the kitten to his pillow and went and took a shower, shaved and got dressed and came out to see the kitten watching him. He smiled and picked her up and carried her downstairs and fixed her breakfast himself. He had never had a familiar himself and had always thought if he had one it would be an owl or some such animal. Yet the kitten was perfect as she was a soft bundle of fur and she was purring in his arms. He ate the sweetened porridge that Randy his house elf had made him then headed out for the day.

He was not happy having to go to the dentist as he had heard horror stories about them. Yet he knew he wanted to keep his teeth and so he found himself sitting in a dentist chair, the kindly balding round dentist clad in white lab coat over green scrub explaining what he was going to do before he did it. He was through and found a few cavities and saw Severus did need a root canal and was surprised that Severus had not come in howling in pain. Then again most of his patients had never had the misfortune of being hit with the _Cruciatus_ curse on a regular bases. He had his hygienic assistant come in a do the cleaning then he came back and filled the cavities and did the root canal easing Severus's pain at once.

"I can straighten them and whiten them if you like." The dentist said.

"I would like that." Severus replied.

"Should not take too long."

An hour later Severus was impressed with the results, his teeth were no longer crooked and yellow, they were now straight and pearly white. He almost felt like smiling but did not, he was still so very reserved as he felt he had to keep his guard up as he was not even a year out of his old life. As promised Tara took him to another friend of the family who was a cosmetic healer, he could do magical and surgical cosmetic jobs on a witch or wizard and on seeing Severus's nose he set to work at once. It took him only a few moments to fix the damage that had been done years before. Severus took a look at the results, his nose was no longer hooked and he found he could breathe easier. He still had a large nose and always would but at least it was not deformed as it had been. Oh he would never be handsome he knew that but at least his nose was not hooked and unsightly now.

"How is that sir?" Evan Tanner asked.

"Much better, though I fear I will not win any beauty contests." Severus replied.

"Well you should have an easier time breathing now when you sleep." Tanner said, "you had a broken septum in there, could not have been easy to go that way for all the years you did."

"No, thank you again." Severus said.

He walked out and Tara grinned liking the look on Severus, she thought he was not a bad looking man and there should be no reason why he could not find himself a woman who would marry him. Tara knew the Severus was near the end of his tolerance for the day and she took him home and fed him a hearty soup as his mouth healed. He went home and slept most of the day and night as the painkillers had made him sleepy. Sapphire was more than happy to use her new human as her hot water bottle/ pillow/ bed and he did not mind at all. The next day he let Tara take him to that America institution called Wal-Mart. Regulus had warned him about this store and so he was not as shocked as he would have been if he had not been warned.

"So why are we here?" Severus asked Tara.

"To get you some muggle clothing, even what you are wearing is not very muggle." Tara replied.

"Oh joy." Severus said.

"It will not be that bad, a couple pairs of jeans, some long sleeved black shirts, sweaters and hoodies and you should be fine."

"What is a hoodie?" Severus asked.

"It's a hooded zip up sweater or as you Brits call them jumpers."

"Oh I think I saw a few students in those, the Weasley children." Severus said a sadness crossing his face for a moment. "Two of my brightest were Weasleys, twins…."

"The ones that own Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" Tara asked then at the look form Severus, "I read about them in _World Wizard News_."

"Oh I see." Severus said.

Tara was quick with finding what Severus needed and she even bought shampoo for his hairstyle as she knew he had been using the kind sold in the magical world. No wonder his hair looked the way it did, some things the magical world did not do very well and shampoo was one of them. What they made cleaned the hair but did not do much else. Finally with two pairs of dark blue denim jeans, one black hoodie, three black sweaters and one long sleeved black tee shirt Severus was ready to leave. He did grab a Coke ™ as he did like this muggle drink and found it was not the same as what he got in England. Tara grinned at this, and told him she had what he was used to at home. They headed back to her house and Regulus greeted Severus with a grin and smirk as Severus tried his best death glare on him.

"You wife is trying to turn me soft." Severus complained to Regulus within earshot of Tara. "I fear I am starting to like it."

"Good, you deserve it." Regulus replied. "You deserve nothing but good things after all the muck you went through."

"I still need convincing of that, after what I did…" Severus said sadness coming over his face.

"You were bound by him." Regulus said putting an arm on Severus's shoulder. "You had no choice and you did save young Draco Malfoy. He is going to be a great healer, heard it through the grapevine he has applied at St. Mungos and they accepted him into the internship program. If he makes it through he should make a great healer."

"Good, he was always a bright student, well I should get back to my house and see how my new cat is." At the door Severus had to add one last word "you are ruin my reputation you know."

With that he took the bags of clothing and left the house with Regulus laughing heartily as he softly closed the door. He headed home a slight smile on his face as he realized he really did have a new life, _his_ life to live as he choose. He had never felt such freedom and if he was a man inclined to he would have shouted for joy. However he was a man who would not do that, he was reserved and planed on staying that way. He would still have his moments, the dreams would still come but slowly he was healing and taking the small steps to total freedom that he so richly deserved.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Music is a great healing factor, I have seen firsthand a patient go from agitated to soothed by music familiar to them when a nurse puts on their favorite CD. I have seen babies stop crying when soothing music comes on and of course when I listen to music it can make me so very, very happy. The fact that Severus likes muggle music would not be out of character as I am sure many witches and wizards the world over listen to muggle music. I do see him liking some Heavy Metal and Guns and Roses cover of "Knockin on Heaven's Door" is the best IMO._

_As for Regulus giving Severus a cat at this time, well he is a healer and he would know that Severus is ready for that now. Any sooner and Severus would not have the mindset to take care of it. I was going to give him a black cat but as I was typing this up my blue point cross-eyed Siamese came up and lay by me and put her paw on my leg. So with her hint Severus's cat is well one of mine even the name is the same._

_Getting Severus to the dentist would be important as it is known that teeth can be made smaller and straighter but seeing the fact that many witches and wizards are missing their teeth magic does not seem able to take care of cavities or root canals. Also getting Severus's nose fixed would have to be more of a need than anything. No he would not get it shrunk as it is part of him, but getting the damage done years earlier fixed would be very much in line._

_I know Wal-Mart sounds a bit cheesy but really where else is a good place to go get muggle stuff? As for muggle shampoo, well it has to work better than what Severus uses, he needs to be spoiled a bit now. Tara would know how to do so and not take it too far as she would not want to get Severus upset. His temper is not something he needs to share! He will still have his moments, he is still snarky and I will keep him that way do not worry. I am not going to turn him into a sickly sweet man as that is not our dear potions master at all!_


	8. Christmas Day

Chapter Eight: Christmas Day:

Severus woke up early on Christmas and finished getting the gifts together for the Black family. For the children he had got some magical toys and books and for Regulus and Terra he had got several muggle books they had really wanted. He thought back to the first time he had gone to Denver and to Leadville Alley, to get gifts (the ten western states of America's answer to Diagon Alley in Briton) and see the sights. He had been nervous and did not know what to expect, it was the first day he met Terra's parents. They were very kind and liked him well enough and they took the children as Regulus and Terra wanted to spend time with Severus. They had advised him to dress in muggle attire and he had dressed in his new dark denim jeans tucked into his black buckled dragonskin boots, a white shirt under a black sweater and long black trench coat.

"Why exactly am I in muggle attire?" Severus asked Regulus.

"Well we are not just going to Leadville Alley, I thought you might enjoy seeing a bit of muggle Denver." Regulus said.

"Indeed, you thought?" Severus said silkily.

"Yea rare I know but come on it will be fun." Regulus replied. "It's okay to be a bit nervous I was first time but it's a great city, you will have fun."

"You will, there is lots to do now." Terra said.

Severus was not so sure but he followed them to the fireplace and called out the alley and stepped out into a clean spacious restaurant. He followed the Blacks into the alley and thought that they were outside at first. Yet he knew from what he had studied that it was far underground and that the ceiling was enchanted like the one at Hogwarts to reflect the outside. The buildings were all a uniform height at four stories with an attic and they were made of either brick, brownstone or granite. The roofs were all made of slate or tile and looked to be of the same time period that of the late 19th century. Over half the people here were not in robes but in muggle attire and many of them were on cell phones!

"Does not the magical field here interfere with the phones?" Severus asked Terra.

"No, the phones are part magical themselves, they work well enough with muggle ones because they were muggle at one point. They were modified just enough to work with magic and in magical fields."

"Is that not illegal?" Severus asked.  
"No we are not as backwards as much of Europe, if they do not adapt then the thing they fear will happen, they will be discovered." Regulus replied, "the best way to hide is in plain sight, no longer can we ignore the muggle world. They have advanced and so must we to survive."

"That makes since." Severus said nodding.

"So let's go see how the muggles live." Terra said smiling.

"You okay with this?" Regulus asked Severus who looked a bit nervous. "We can stay here."

"No, let's go I want to see Denver." Severus replied. "Is Leadville under Denver?"

"Oh yes, and it does interfere a bit with downtown Denver." Regulus said smirking.

"How so?"

"They get lost, really they do you go downtown Denver as a muggle and you can get horribly lost even if you have a map." Terra replied.

Severus had a fun day in the city, he was impressed at how well laid out it was to him. He enjoyed what Terra called 16th street Mall and when she got him a cinnamon roll from Cinnabon he had amused her by his reaction to it. He found a new treat he absolutely loved and would have got more but knew that he did not need to get fat. He got gifts here in Barnes and Noble and finally around dinner time they headed back to Leadville Alley and had dinner at the Golden Hippogriff.

Now on Christmas day Severus smiled as he sat with the Black family watching the children open their presents. With a friendly nudge from Regulus Severus started in on his pile and actually grinned when he saw he had got the whole collection of Led Zeppelin records and the Beatles, some warm socks in green, silver or black, a warm scarf in green and sliver, a new sweater in dark green, a set of new black high collared buttoned robes, and from McGonagall a large box of Honeydukes best chocolate. The last package was small and light and Severus opened it to see a mirror, he frowned wondering who got it when his image left and was replaced by two identical grinning faces.

"Hello professor!" Fred said first grinning.

"Happy Christmas!" George chimed in.

"How did you know how did you find out?" Severus growled stunned, did everyone know he was alive? "Who told you?"

"Well no-one but as no body was found we did not think that Nagini made a meal of you like what Harry keeps saying." Fred replied.

"He is upset you know, when he found out you were good and all." George said.

"Thank you for the liquid luck." Fred grinned, "mum and dad thought I was dead, imagine their surprise when they came to visit the corpse of their son and I was alive!"

"Fred dead, that is funny!" George giggled then at a glare from Severus, "it is better to laugh than cry sir."

"So you know I am alive, tell anyone?" Severus asked.

"No sir, we owe you so much." Fred said, "for everything, for believing in us in school and working with us."

"I don't recall ever helping you." Severus said waspishly, however a small smile at the corners of his mouth gave him away. "So Potter, er Harry felt badly about how he treated me?"

"Yea, he even is trying to get a scholarship formed in honor of you sir." Fred replied, "we made a prank in memory of you, at your memorial service sir we ah thought it was too dull."

"What did you do?" Severus growled.

"We set up the great hall all in Slytherin colors." George said grinning from ear to ear.

"Did we mention that was during the memorial service for you?" Fred said, "imagine, not only banners but we streamers and candles and even a band!"

"During the memorial?" Severus sighed.

"Oh yes, mum was so happy she nearly did kill both of us, but we thought you would like it sir." George grinned. "We even managed to get a statue of you put right outside the potions classroom, with your name and "the bravest man of the age" on it. You will be happy to know several first years were terrified out of their wits by it."

"You boys, thank you." Severus said quietly wishing secretly that this two were his sons not more than once.

"There is more sir, as you are still alive and did help us out so much well we gave you stocks in our company." George said. "You deserve it and we will keep your secret."

"Thank you boys, this means so much." Severus said quietly.

"Well we have to go." Fred said.

"Yea we still have to drink Charlie under the table." George replied.

"Oh and yea we have found some friends…"

"Beautiful girls…"

"You better use protection or your mother will kill you." Severus warned them.

"Of course, call us when ever, if we don't answer leave a message!" Fred said. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas professor!"

The transmission ended and Severus sat back and smiled, this was the best gift he could have got. He loved the Weasley twins, they had grown on him over the years he had taught them, from when Molly Weasley had given him permission to take a firm hand with them all the way through to the day they left the school in spectacular fashion. As he was Slytherin his coaching of them always happened in detention and they carried on the tale of the "evil greasy git" but did not really mean it. He had felt horrible when he had accidentally hexed off George's ear and was surprised George had not said a word about it. Then again he was the more sensitive and thoughtful of the twins, not quite as reckless as Fred was.

"You are such a Slytherin Severus." Regulus said coming up after Severus had finished talking to the twins.

"How so is that?" Severus asked him silkily.

"No-one knew you helped shape those boys into master potions makers." Regulus said.

"I did no such thing!" Severus said, "I merely helped them not blow themselves up."

"Right, and you do not have stock in their company even now." Regulus teased.

"Well yes, but I don't deserve it." Severus said looking at the paper next to the mirror on the table. "I sliced off George's ear!"

"Well you did do their mother a favor, they can tell the difference between them now." Regulus smirked.

"She always could!" Severus snapped then added, "so could I, Fred has three freckles on the side of his neck that George does not. That and before George lost his ear he had a tiny scar on the side of his head. It's a wonder she did not hunt me down and hex me at Hogwarts when I became headmaster!"

"Well I doubted she thought you were guilty, you did protect her daughter, did you not?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, Merlin she gave me quite a time! Poor Neville Longbottom has to really hate me now, I blamed much of what she did on him. But I had to, to keep her safe, I bet he would come and kill me if he knew I was alive."

"I doubt it, I am sure him being a Gryffindor he would understand you were trying to protect a lady."

"I could not protect Luna Lovegood from getting captured." Severus said sadly.

"You are only human Severus, you could only do so much and well you helped make sure that one very evil dark lord is not coming back." Regulus said, "now come on and get some real fruitcake with breakfast, Terra made it and unlike most of this nation she really knows how to make fruitcake."

"They do not know how to make fruitcake here?" Severus asked.

"No, for one it is as dense as a brick and well too sweet but Terra, the only reason I married her." Regulus smirked.

"I heard that!" Terra said from the next room.

"You wish me to prepare your funeral?" Severus asked.

"Yea mate I am dead." Regulus said as his wife came into the room. "Dear you are the most beautiful, wonderful lovely woman and I love you so much."

"I will let you live for now." Terra said. "Now come, breakfast is ready!"

Severus went into the dining room and enjoyed his Christmas breakfast, there were eggs, sausage, bacon, potatoes, fruit (Severus still had to get used to fruit at breakfast of all things) orange juice, coffee for the adults and of course fruitcake. Severus enjoyed the rest of the day, he had not had such a wonderful Christmas for years. For once he felt peace and contentment and felt as if he truly belonged to a family like he had not since he was a young boy. Regulus smiled as he saw much of the care vanish from Severus's face. It may just be for the day but it was a beginning and he was grateful to have his dear friend here on such a perfect Christmas day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Now I am from Denver and really it is so very easy to get lost in downtown Denver. Most people do even with a map, there is no real explanation for this at all and it is very frustrating. However once you go down there a few times it gets easier. Having the magical alley underground would explain part of this and as there is not a subway system (we have above ground trains we call Light Rail) it would fit. Leadville is a real town in the Colorado Rocky Mountains and I named the alley after it. Once upon a time it was a booming mining town but now there is not much there at all._

_Now to Fred and George, how on earth would they know Severus is alive? Well they put two and two together themselves and came up with him still alive. As for them liking Severus well they are very good at potions and where pray tell did they get their potions supplies before Harry helped them? They could not afford what they needed I am sure of it and so who would help them? Yea one "evil Slytherin potions master" that is who, Severus saw talent and would have offered help I am sure of that. In fact I am sure the twins wormed their way into his cold heart and though they were pranksters I doubt they pranked him…much!_

_Fruitcake in America is a joke, for a good reason, very few people even know how to make a good fruitcake. It is too sweet, too dense and terrible for the most part. In fact the only fruitcake I even like, okay adore and beg for each year is my dear Mother in laws. It is the best ever and yes I do have it for Christmas breakfast, in fact I described my yearly Christmas breakfast here. Severus is getting pampered and he is starting to like it and I say good! He deserves it as he has had a rough life. Being with a good friend that has taken him in as family is what he needs and deserves._


	9. The Potions Conference

Chapter Nine: The Potions Conference:

March 1999:

Severus finished packing and checked once more to make sure he had not forgotten anything. He was nervous in going to Washington DC. It was true he was going under his alias of Thomas Carter the same one he used for his potions book that had just came out. Even though there were a few people in England that knew he was alive only McGonagall knew exactly where he was. For their safety Severus had not told Fred or George Weasley where he lived. He still feared being taken back to England and thrown in Azkaban, he had seen what a few months had done to Lucius even without the Dementors there. He had secretly nursed his friend back to full health, only to have to piece him back together after their bloody master had his way with him. Maybe that was what finally put Lucius over the edge and got him into the order and as a result ended up saving quite a few muggleborn from Azkaban and from the ministry.

Lucius Malfoy was a completely free man due to his actions, Kingsley personally thanked him for the lives he had saved. Some of the hard core death eaters cursed him and called him a traitor but Lucius was not a Slytherin for nothing, there was a loophole in his bond to Voldemort and of course he had taken it. He had pledged to serve Voldemort in the protection and strengthening of the Wizarding world, what Voldemort had wanted him to do would have violated that bond and so Lucius had been freed. What was interesting was who had joined him and supported him, Rabastan Lestrange. He had come out of Azkaban expecting to be treated with honor but had been instead treated like a dog kicked around by his brother, sister in law and his master. He was still a bit unstable but the ministry was able to use him for the grim work of going after and clearing out the remaining death eaters. He of course was not nice about it at all. All this knowledge was given to him by McGonagall through letters she sent to Colton, which he would share with Severus directly.

"Is Mr. Snape ready to go sir?" Randy asked from the doorway.

"Yes, make sure that Sapphire does not get into trouble for me." Severus told the elf.

"She will not, she is a good cat, likes to help me she does." Randy said.

"I bet." Severus said scooping up a lithe sleek cat that purred and rubbed her gray mask against his jaw. "You will be good my dear will you not?"

"Yow!" Sapphire said.

"I think that means yes." Regulus said from the doorway, "you ready?"

"Yes, I just hope no-one recognizes me." Severus replied.

"Look even if they did you are not only free and clear but a hero." Regulus said.

"I killed Dumbledore." Severus said, "don't tell me that the minster would not like to make a personal example of me."

"You had no choice, they know you were bound two ways, one by your wizard's oath to Dumbledore and the other by the unbreakable vow to Narcissa. You could do nothing else you were not free to choose and it was horrible for you to be put in that spot. That being said you go have fun, sell your book and try not to scare any children!"

"I live on children's fear." Severus replied.

"Come on the Portkey to St. Louis awaits you."

Severus took up his satchel with an extension charm on it checked the contents one more time then walked with Regulus to the portkey office where the only portkeys were allowed to be made and used as per the magical department of transportation. As America was such a vast nation and Portkeys were really only able travel a thousand miles tops Denver to St. Louis on the first leg was the safest way to go. Due to safety regulations from the magical department of transportation no portkeys could be created over 800 miles tops as a thousand miles was pushing it. Severus would go from St. Louis down to New Orleans via portkey where he would spend a few days. From there he would head up to Washington DC on the last portkey and head to the conference.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Walden MacNair did not like America, it was too large, too bright and too full of muggles, he hated the magical community here with a passion, they lived alongside the non-magical muggles even dressing like the swine. He hated the freedom that the vermin called house elves where allowed and he hated the classless and debased society he had to contend with. Yet for all that he blended in perfectly as he had to, he had a job to do and as a hunter he was going to get his prey. Of all his master's followers only he of the loyal remained out of Azkaban, and the fault of all the deaths lay squarely on the shoulders of one Severus Snape. He was here in America because that is where witches and wizards from England mostly went to hide or leave the greatness that was a true Wizarding world to come to this filthy place and mingle with lesser humans and even allow mudbloods a place of honor in their society!

Yet the young lady behind the counter of the hotel he would be forced to stay at here in the capital of this lowly nation did not know how he felt about her. All she saw was a tall well built man clad in black from his trench coat and sweater to his pants and buckled boots. He was a very handsome man with clear tanned skin a neatly trimmed mustache that barely covered his upper lip, short black hair and violet eyes. He knew his good looks would get him what he wanted, that and his accent that these pathetic women swooned over here. He thought about how nice the young woman would be in bed with him and realized he could not afford to get caught, he would have to satisfy himself with a whore and pay her. Or maybe he would get a boy, it didn't matter to him as long as he was able to sate his sexual urges. How he missed being in the service of his master when he was able to have all he wanted when he could take pleasure in his victim's begging for mercy, begging for him not to do what he would do how that had been fun!

"How do you want to pay sir?" The woman asked him, "cash or charge?"

"Ah cash, don't have a card I am afraid." MacNair said smiling as he did so.

"Here for the conference?" The woman asked. "Most everyone here is."

"Which one?" MacNair said grinning showing his perfect teeth. "Sorry bit of a joke, potions of course."

"I am doing my potions apprenticeship now, that is why I do this part time." The woman, no witch said. "My family lost everything when they had to flee England, my father was framed for a crime he did not commit and if my mom had not fled she would have been in Azkaban with my dad."

"Who was your father?" MacNair asked, he wanted to get into the good graces of this witch.

"Augustus Rookwood, worked for the ministry, didn't matter my mom was innocent they were taking everyone then."

"What is your name?" MacNair asked.

"Elizabeth, yours?" She asked him.

"Wally, I know strange name to give a boy but better than what many of my friends were named." MacNair said.

"I like that," Elizabeth said handing him his key, "see you around?"

"Yes I would like that." MacNair replied.

He left to go to his room and to see if Severus had come to this conference. If so he was going to capture and kill him himself. Elizabeth watched the tall handsome man walk to the elevators as shrewd look in her eyes. She went to the back room and made a phone call then came back out to resume her duties.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Severus finished up his duties at the conference very glad it had gone as well as it had. He had made sure his glamour charm was in place each morning before he went to the conference. He had deals with all the magical schools in America, Europe, Asia and Australia for grades one through five and an advanced potions text for those students going onto their NEWTS. He was still tense as a bowstring and refused to relax as he was not in familiar safe surroundings as Stone city had become to him. He still was a soldier and he knew that there could be danger even here waiting for him , even if it was not death eaters. He had a notice me not charm on his features, people would look right at him and not remember his features. He never had been good at glamour charms and this would have to work.

Near the end of the conference a young potions apprentice came to see him while he was describing his version of the Wolfsbane to other potions masters and how it was an improvement over any other form of the Wolfsbane even the one that one Severus Snape had came up with. She was young and shapely with long wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes with clear tanned skin. She looked up at Thomas Carter and saw a tall man with long black hair and eyes clad in black robes but she did not think on that, she had been drawn in by the man's accent and his description of the Wolfsbane. There was something about him that drew her to him, not danger though she had a feeling he had been dangerous and perhaps he could be again but right now she was interested in what he had to say.

"Mr. Carter you said you had a werewolf you used this on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, but he is dead now." Severus said and she saw sorrow and pain in his eyes, "he was a good man."

"Don't usually hear that from one from England." One of the other men scoffed.

"Perhaps that is why I left." Severus said, "you know the war there was dangerous for any who did not follow a certain way of thinking." Severus said, "I was such a man they hated most."

"So you came here."

"I am not a warrior, just a potions master." Severus said wishing with all his heart that was true. "I create potions to heal not harm, if I had stayed I would have been tortured and killed for refusal to help that dark lord."

"I see do you have any werewolves to work with now?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I have not had the chance to work with any, my books keep me busy now." Severus replied.

He found the young lady intelligent but not annoying and thought in any other setting they could be friends. But he had to be careful, he still carried the scar of the dark mark on his arm and that was a secret he did not want getting out. He spent the rest of the potions conference talking with other potions masters, getting new books and materials but not daring to really get to know many of the potions masters here. He would be heading home soon and he felt he had done well here as his fortunes were only going to get better. Finally his week was up in Washington DC and he took the portkey to St. Louis, he was clad in muggle attire as he wanted to see the great Mississippi river, a river that had intrigued him in his youth.

It was cold as he stood watching the river with the ships and boats going up and down it and he drew his heavy black over coat close around him. It was a vibrant yet peaceful scene to him and he headed back knowing he had to head home, yes home was now in the mountains of Colorado, England held nothing for him but pain and suffering as he would only remember the hurts he had gone through before if he went back, even if it was safe he doubted he ever would. He walked into Gateway alley the magical place here in St. Louis and looked through the shops before he headed back to Stone City. He heard someone call his name and he froze, he knew that voice and he turned quickly wand out to see MacNair standing his wand out cigarette hanging as always from his lips.

"I was so longing to see you." MacNair said a cold light in his violet eyes. "To repay you for your betrayal."

"I betrayed no-one." Severus said finally able to say this as truth, "the dark lord betrayed me promised to keep something dear to me safe and he destroyed it instead." Severus said coolly.

"Oh yes your love for a mudblood whore!" MacNair spat casting a dark hex at Severus who just blocked it with ease, "always pining for that which you could not have, your pathetic."

"Lily Potter was no whore, she was a far better human being than most I have ever met." Severus said coldly casting a powerful curse at MacNair, "I was thinking on sparing your life, but insulting an honorable woman, for that I will kill you."

"As if you could, I am a hunter, a far greater warrior than you Snape." MacNair snarled firing off a succession of spells at Severus getting him to block them all. "I am a far greater wizard too!"

"Far greater?" Severus said looking a bit amused though his eyes remained cold as stone, "you call raping torturing and maiming greater? I am a wicked man but at least I have honor where you have none! In fact I think I will sent you straight to hell!"

Severus cast a spell with his wand that shot knives at MacNair, predictably he blocked them all but could not block the real sliver knife that was thrown with practiced ease right into the neck of the death eater. MacNair staggered, tried to cast another spell at Severus and fell to the ground in a heap. Severus saw several American Aurors swarm up and he gave no resistance as he was disarmed and bound with his hands behind him. He was led out of the ally and away from the dead death eater to a station nearby. He was put into a room and unbound and left there wondering what his fate was to be now. He did not want to go back to England and face Azkaban, death was better than that. He looked up as the door opened and stared in shock for a brief second before he schooled his features as Elizabeth came in and took a seat.

"So you have been spying on me." Severus said softly.

"Sort of, we were really tailing that idiot you made short work of." Elizabeth replied, "so professor Snape you are not hurt are you?"

"No, what happens now?" Severus asked.

"You fill out a few forms, we brush this under the table and you go back to hiding." Elizabeth replied.

"I don't understand, why would you do this?" Severus asked.

"My father was a spy for the English ministry, when Karkaroff stated he was a death eater instead of doing the right thing your ministry threw him to the demons in Azkaban. Not only that but my mother took me and my brother and barely made it out."

"You are Augustus Rookwood's daughter then." Severus said, "your father did not deserve what happened to him."

"No and neither would you deserve that fate, I have known you were here since you came." Elizabeth said then at the flash of anger on Severus's face, "a friend from England who calls himself the goat herder spoke to me, you are safe along with a few others who do not wish to be found, none are death eaters."

"So a division to protect others like me but why, I mean why others?"

"Because it is right, you deserve a good life, a free life and that is what people like me are here to do." Elizabeth said, "anyone who tries to find you that should not well we will not let them."

"MacNair did." Severus said.

"He was a hunter, how many hunters did Voldemort have on his side?" Elizabeth said ignoring Severus's slight shutter at the name, "how many hunters are there in the world?"

"I see your point, MacNair was the only hunter Voldemort had." Severus replied, "as to the last I do not know how many hunters there are."

"Twenty, twenty out of a Wizard population of seven million worldwide." Elizabeth said, "tell you what you fill out the paperwork and once done I will treat you to dinner, then you can head home, I called to let your family know you will be running a bit late."

"Thank you Miss Rookwood."

"It's Beth professor."

Severus smiled and felt relieved, he was safe here he could tell that Elizabeth was not lying to him. She was honest and he was grateful to her for all she had her fellow witches and wizards had done for him. He filled out the paperwork and when done went to dinner with Elizabeth and had a great evening with her. After dinner he headed back to Stone City and was greeted by Regulus who had him tell him everything that had happened. Regulus was grinning when he saw how happy Severus was talking about Elizabeth but as he did not want to get hexed he did not say a word. He let Severus go home to sweet talk his cat out of sulking at him being gone and to get some much needed rest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I had to allow Severus to branch out from Stone City and see some of this great land of mine. I have been through St. Louis once and really enjoyed it and I have been to New Orleans before the hurricane. I was impressed at how seeped in folk lore it seemed, being in the French Quarter after dark the air felt magical and one could almost feel the ghosts talked about by the locals. I like many in America have never been to Washington DC. As I am from the west this is not uncommon, it is a long way from my home, nearly 2,000 miles. For those British readers here the whole island that contains England and Scotland is the same size as our state of Idaho. That gives you an idea just how very large our country is._

_Anyway a hunter is my creation, they are extremely rare and can hunt down their quarry or prey through site as in second site, smell and have the natural ability to Apparate without wands. They can heal extremely fast and Severus used just about the only thing that would take one out, they like werewolves cannot abide silver and Severus threw his sliver knife at MacNair killing him. I totally enjoyed killing him off as I am sure he along with Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Wormtail were the worst of all the death eaters._


	10. Moving Forward

Chapter Ten: Moving Forward:

January 2000, Stone City:

Severus looked in the mirror and frowned a bit as he saw yet another strand of gray in his hair. He was too young for this he was after all only forty years of age! He came up short and very nearly laughed as he realized what he had been thinking of, he Severus Snape worried about gray hairs! All his adult life he had either worried about students or Voldemort not how he looked! He had not even expected to live free as he did now. He had made it to a new century and millennium and was alive and well. Even the mass take down of the muggle communications system had not happened thanks to the world wide effort of the magical world.

The muggles called it Y2K and they believed that they alone had come up with the solution to the binary issue that their computer systems would have had a problem with. In fact it was the magical world that had found the problem and had warned the muggle world. Panic and fear had been spread worldwide and in the end the problem was resolved before an evil witch or wizard could hack the system and use magic to take it down. With the new upgrades and such it was now much easier to meld magic and muggle technology together and to protect it too. In fact Severus had learned the English ministry had just added a technomancy office and Arthur Weasley was now in charge of it.

The Weasleys needed some good news as they had just lost Charlie Weasley in a death eater attack that had made headlines around the world. Charlie was not just a dragon keeper, he was a champion for dragons and had helped keep two species of dragon from going extinct. He had even managed to get the largest dragon preserve set up in America in the vast wilderness areas of Alaska. He had been attacked by several minor death eaters along with several others, Pansy Parkinson had been visiting with Draco whom she was betrothed to when the attack had happened. She had fought bravely, probably trying to show she was not dark or evil and with Charlie she had been struck down and killed, though at least this time Grayback had not survived.

"Sir Miss Rookwood awaits you in the parlor." Randy said from the doorway.

"Good I will be down in just a moment." Severus replied.

"Very good sir, I will let her know and should I put breakfast in the dining room?"

"Yes please." Severus replied and Randy bowed disappearing with a pop.

Severus finished dressing in his robes and walked out of his master suite making his way down stairs. He had moved his lab into his large basement and his books into the two story library he had added onto the front of his house as he had made quite a bit of money in the last few years. He was a very wealthy man now and well liked here in Yarrow valley by the magical community. He walked down the stairs and into the parlor and saw Elizabeth "Beth" Rookwood sitting waiting for him. She was not wearing a glamour charm like she had the first time he had seen her and he found he liked her better without it. She had long near black hair with tanned skin, a strong shapely body and she had inherited her father's copper eyes, eyes that lit up when she saw Severus.

"Good morning handsome." Beth said rising and walking over to hug him.

"You must be addled, I am not handsome." Severus replied kissing her.

"I think you are, I have some good news." Beth said, "my father got a job with the American magical research department and is here!"

"That is good news, will he live in Washington?" Severus asked.

"No, Nevada, there is a small magical village just outside what the muggles call area 51. In fact area 51 is owned by the Rosewood family and they rented it to the government to use for testing aircraft."

"This is the place people believe aliens are visiting." Regulus said from the doorway.

"Do you not ever knock?" Severus snapped at his dearest friend.

"Why? You are family Severus, and I wanted to meet miss Rookwood." Regulus replied. "I met your father in school, he was six years ahead of me, I am sorry about what they did to him."

"Not your fault, how is your arm?"

"Great, the adjustments worked wonders this time." Regulus replied, "I wanted to thank you in person for your help."

"Well after all you have done I could not have had you go around with a broken prosthetic, I had to see who could help."

Severus remembered learning just how Regulus had managed to keep from being hunted down by Voldemort when he had come back. When Regulus had come to Stone City and had been taken under the care of Colton he knew that he had to get rid of his terrible mistake. He had not known Voldemort would come back, many death eaters did not and he had got rid of the thing that would have helped him come back or so he believe. Still he had wanted the mark gone and so he had cut off his left arm and burned it nearly dying of blood loss. Freemason had found him and had after scolding him had helped get him fitted with the best in prosthetics. It was permanently attached and worked very well but every once and a while it had to be fine tuned so it would continue to work smoothly.

"I heard what happened to your godson." Regulus said as they walked into the dining room.

"Pansy was always there for Draco, if he allowed it." Severus said, "He has been through too much, joining Voldemort to save his family, watching me kill the headmaster, becoming a spy against Voldemort, loosing me and now this."

"If he knew you were alive could he keep the secret?" Beth asked him.

"Yes he could and would I know him I helped raise him along with Narcissa, Lucius just spoiled him." Severus replied, "He would tell his parents though, and I would not mind Narcissa knowing I was alive, but Lucius could drown in the ocean for all I care."

"What did he do to you exactly?" Regulus asked looking worried.

"He never seems to learn, oh he helped bring down the dark lord but he still spouts the same views that got me and a lot of others into trouble in the first place!" Severus said darkly.

"Write the letter, they will know you are alive but not how to find you, not that they could you know the protect you are under." Beth said.

Severus did and was grateful for all that was done for him. He still did not fully feel he deserved the good things happening to him and felt guilty at times he was alive and well while so many others were not. He tucked into his breakfast giving a very pregnant Sapphire a bit of his bacon. She took it daintily and swallowed it licking her lips as she did so. Severus smiled and looked over at Beth and realized with a jolt he was falling for this wonderful kind caring witch and he hoped she felt the same way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Marietta was nervous and hoped she was doing the right thing. She had left England just as soon as she could after she had finished school as there was nothing left for her to stay for. She knew that jobs for her were limited in England and she was still viewed as dark and evil and so as soon as she had finished her schooling she packed up her things and moved to America. Here she had studied hard and earned her potions mastery and a good job with an old potions master who gave her room and board and a good salary. When the letter from Yarrow had come offering her the potions professor job she knew she had to jump at this opportunity.

She had helped in the battle of Hogwarts and had fought hard alongside her classmates. Yet her one mistake still haunted her even after all she had done to atone for that mistake. So she had left taking what little money she had and came to America to work and live. Now just a few short years later she had beat out several other candidates for the post of potions professor of Yarrow Academy. She would apprentice under Robert Sauer and it seemed her life was looking up for her now. Still she was nervous as she took the floo from Denver to the offices of Yarrow. She stepped out and brushed off her purple robes and cloak and saw the headmaster standing before her with an old thin man who looked as if a strong wind would blow him over. He was clad in heavy brown robes and like Colton had a cap over his bald head. He had watery gray eyes and smiled warmly at seeing Marietta.

"Good to finally meet you in person Miss Edgecombe." Robert Sauer said taking her hand, "very good of you to come to our humble school."

"I am the one who is honored you choose me." Marietta replied.

"I will give you the tour of the school and then we can go over what your duties and such will be." Sauer replied.

"Of course sir." Marietta replied.

She went with Sauer and liked the fort-like school at once. It was different than Hogwarts, newer but then so was the nation she was living in. The classrooms were bright and clean and she was surprised to learn there were no houses here like Hogwarts. Instead there were four dorms, two for the girls and two for the boys. The library was large and the potions lab was impressive. What was most impressive was the fact that there was muggle technology in the school, the library had computers as did the study areas for the students. Of course torches and candles still provided the major source of lighting for the school and Marietta liked that as she still had a hard time with muggle lighting methods.

"So what do you think of the school?" Sauer asked her.

"It's brilliant." Marietta replied.

"Good, shall we go to lunch?" Sauer said, "if you have any questions we can go over them at lunch."

"Yes sir." Marietta replied.

"Please call me Robert."

Marietta knew she was going to enjoy working here and finally it looked as if her life was looking up. In a few years those in England who had scorned her would learn the mistake they had made as she would have the power and honor she so richly deserved . Not that she planned on going back to England, not after all she had been through there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I am keeping canon parings where JKR stated them as they are. Killing off Pansy and Charlie was harsh of me I know but Pansy went down fighting and could bring honor to the Slytherins. Severus deserves to be happy and of course him dating an Auror is ironic but works. As for a magical village near area 51, could not help it, there are so many rumors about that place it's not funny. All it is really is a testing site for planes._

_As for Edgecombe, well she is going to have a part in this story but what kind of part will come out later._

Please review to let me know you were here!


End file.
